As the Darkness creeps
by Dreamer Forever Ni
Summary: A graduated student, Jeanette, is thrown back in the past known as the Victorian Era, then she gets mistaken for being a new teacher for the Earl of the infamous Phantomhive family, Ciel. She's trying to get back to her home, but something sinister is rising to strike against them.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello, and welcome to my first story! I do hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction. After reading manga 'Kuroshitsuji', an idea just popped in my head, hence how this is created. Now, I don't know if there will be a pairing, but I was thinking there may be pairing of Sebastian and my original character... But ah, I'm still working on few ideas. Please do inform me if there are grammar errors or so, I'll fix it. I did write this beginning pretty late at night.

The characters of Kuroshitsuji are rightfully owned by the creator.

The original characters do belong to me.

* * *

A tiny sunshine shone through the attic window, showing the view of many boxes left in the dust, indicting that the room haven't been touched for a while. The door to the attic was pushed forward, prompting the loud creaking sound, and a young woman peeked through the door to scan around the room. The young woman with her trademark brown hair in slightly thick ponytail, widened her eyes at the large room. She let out a long whistle, exclaiming, "Woooow, look at all dust! We stumbled in the forgotten room!"

Jeanette pulled herself from the ground trapdoor, taking in more view of her grandparents' attic room, and whimsically mused that she haven't been here ever since she was in high school. After she graduated from her community college, her grandmother have passed on from a heart attack about few weeks ago, hence why Jeanette and her family are here at her grandfather's house. Jeanette offered her grandfather to clean up the attic room while looking for the pictures of her late grandmother for the funeral service. Frowning with the can of pledge in her hand and a rag in other hand, Jeanette wrinkled her nose at thin layer of dust on one of boxes, and smacked the box with a rag. However, with the dust spreading in the air, it only caught her off the guard before she let out a haughty sneeze.

"Hey, Sammy boy..." Jeanette conversed to her brother, wiping her nose with her hand, as she stared at the door. "Come up already, Sam. Didn't you and dad make a deal that you'd help me? After all...it'd be a shame to waste the tickets you wanted-"

"I get it, I get it," As Sam, thirteen years old boy with messy dark blonde hair in dark clothes, interrupted Jeanette with his grumbling, and propped himself into the room off the ladder leading to door. "I'm here now..."

She grinned, pointing toward the numerous thick books resting on the shelf, and clucked her tongue as she moved the box around, "You can start with dusting those books, but be careful with them; they look old- Whoa!"

Jeanette quickly drew back with her hands in the air, her eyes widen to see a small black blurred motion darting away from the box to hid behind another box, and she hollered, "Shoot! We got a mouse here, Sammy boy!"

Sam pulled a book as he wasn't listening, muttering a 'What?' before the books slide down in response to a missing slot, cue to one at the end to fall down to the ground before the papers and pictures fly out.

"Sam! I told you!"

"It's an accident, sheesh!" Sam fired back, putting up a defensive stance in response of Jeanette's angry glare.

Jeanette gestured at the door as she said, walking over to the pile of papers and pictures, "Just go get dad! I saw a mouse, and god know they're fastest and dirtiest baby-makers!"

She set the pledge and rag down aside to couch down, gathering the fallen photographs off the ground. Jeanette heard parting footsteps of Sam, though she noted a sudden scuffed halting, and a chuckle from Sam grabbed her attention as he said with a surprised tone, "Whoa, oh-ho! Hey, Jeans, you gotta see this! I found something neat!"

Blowing out an impatient huff, Jeanette put the pictures and papers in a neat stack, and she glanced to Sam making his way back with a photograph in his hand, dryly questioned, "If it's a picture of some creepy stuff you're into... Not really interested."

"No! Look!" Sam yelled, nearly shoving picture to Jeanette's face. "Some chick looks like you! Or looked... She must be dead at this time."

"What? Let me see..." Jeanette took the picture with her eyes squinting, and stared at the picture to see there was strange about this picture. The black and white photograph found by Sam showed to be the family picture, and their clothing looked like they could be dated back to the Victorian era. Jeanette's eyes traveled from person's to another person's face, and so on: A older woman with her gray hair held up in firm bun, possibly holding the role of a dutiful mother and wife and stared directly into the camera, her face held a gentle expression and very stern eyes; Father and husband, despise of his hair already faded into the color of gray and wrinkles appearing on his forehead, was still the figure of authority in the picture by looking at his upright and strong posture; The oldest of three children, a young dark-haired woman with such a lush confidence flashing in her sharp eyes, and a smile tugged at her corners of her slender lips, giving her the expression that tell she was no fool; Perched on his mother's laps, was a youngest of the children, a boy, perhaps less than five years old, smiled toward the camera that shone with an aura of a pure innocence with his curled locks of hair to his shoulders; And lastly, a young woman, perhaps in her 20ish years, was only one who isn't looking at the camera since she had her eyes glanced away to look far away. She had a forced smile plastered on her face, her hair tied in a braided bun. It was the image of middle childl that Sam and Jeanette's eyes firmly locked on, for the girl was a spitting image of Jeanette without a doubt.

"Holy freaking crap," Jeanette commented, and let out a weak chuckle when she somewhat felt uneasy in sharing with a same face, "Wow, I guess this is our...great-great-great grandma, or something?"

Sam grabbed the picture back, waving it to her face as he replied sarcastically, "No shit, Sherlock."

Snatching the photograph back, Jeanette scolded, "Don't make me drag you down, and stick the bar of soap in your mouth, Sam. I'm not kidding, the soap is very filthy, you know, with all those nasty germs. And I told you to go get dad; We have a damned mouse loose in this room!"

"Right," Sam just stared at Jeanette after scoffing at her, now losing an interest in the photograph, and repeated down the ladder through the door, leaving Jeanette all alone in the attic.

"What's your story, I wonder, twinsie... For you to make that face." Jeanette chuckled, smiling at the photograph, and she put the photograph on top of organized stack of other photographs. She grabbed a next photograph, and it then shocked her when she saw the content in the photograph.

It was a photograph of the same girl again, only she was just accompanied by the tall gentleman in a formal black tuxedo as he had the girl's hand on his arm. It looked like the girl and man were close, judging by their poses, perhaps very close. What shocked Jeanette though, was the man's face being scribbled heavily by the black ink as if someone had a very negative response to him enough to censor his face. "Did my twinsie do this?" Jeanette asked to the photograph, tilting head, then she shrugged it off, commenting as she dropped a photograph to a same stack, "Must be a cheating louse or something!"

Jeanette got up to make her way to the door, grabbing on the doorknob, but then she made a glimpse back to the stack of the photograph as Jeanette felt she must satisfy her undeniable curiosity about that family. Before she closed the door, she whispered, "What is really your story?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Hey, second chapter, everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

What she have discovered from her grandfather about the girl with Jeanette's face was her great-great Aunt Jane Heller. She had asked him about the photograph, and he told her the Heller family consisted Jane and her older sister known as Lila, and the youngest child, Gregory who was the great-great grandfather to Jeanette and her brother, Sam. Jeanette became very interested about Jane Heller for some reason she couldn't explain, and learned that Jane used to be a quite accomplished woman; She have become an excellent teacher at such young age after attending the university along with men, despise that she was supposed to be a stay-at-home woman when dealing with the Society in the Victorian era. She even had set up a little school at an abandoned church to teach the orphans for brief time, but that ended quickly. she had asked her grandfather if Jane was married, or at least, engaged. Anything about her, really, Jeanette wanted to know all about her! He only shook his head as he responded Jane wasn't known much as she was described to be a very private person, and beside her accomplishments and education, and that's all they knew about Jane; Nothing about her death as well! That brought a disappointment to Jeanette, and she made her way back to the guest room as it was a night-time.

It was close to midnight within the guest room, Jeanette stared at her reflection in the mirror as she can't shake the thought of Jane Heller out of her head, and how much they looked so similar. Beside the light tanning from California sun, Jeanette and Jane shared a little button nose, heart-shaped face, and even round eye shape. Shaking head at herself, Jeanette can't believe how obsessive she was with Jane, just because of same face!

Scowling, Jeanette pulled her hem of pajama top and bit down it as she exposed her belly button to mirror, muffled snarling her words out, "Jeanette, you are being ridiculous! You are obsessed over a dead relative who just have a pretty face as yours! And make up your mind about your degree for the university while you're at it!"

Jeanette, satisfied with her pep-talk toward her reflection, dropped back against the bed as she closed her eyes, "Though, maybe being a teacher is a good idea... But then again..." Then she opened her eyes to reveal the blank expression, and mumbled quietly, "Would I be a good teacher?"

Something caught her attention from a glance of Jeanette's eyes, thus her getting up from the bed, and she swore she saw something small darting across the corner of room. Jeanette wasn't sure what to make out of it, but it did look like a small black animal. Was it a same thing she saw in the attic?

"Did some animal get in the room?", Jeanette quizzed, and looked at window which was closed, leaning back against the wall on side of bed, "Dammit, I'm calling a pest con-"

Jeanette exclaimed loudly when she received a small yet extremely painful bite upon her wrist that was lopping over the feet of bed, she then whacked the tiny black animal away with her free hand, sending it against the bedroom wall with a thud. Jeanette regretted doing that since her action made the bite worse when that thing just tore her bit of flesh along with it, pulling out plenty of tissue from a tissue box to apply them against her wound.

"Shit, that thing is still here!" Jeanette yelled, jumping to her feet as she grabbed a tennis racket, walking toward to the wall where the animal was last seen. Oddly, after searching high and low in the room, there was no trace of an animal, or even a way to get in or out. As if it just vanished like a ghost! Slumping her shoulders down, upset and baffled, Jeanette knew she did see the black animal, carrying the actual bite on her wrist! Sighing, Jeanette walked out of the guest room toward the bathroom to treat her injury, and commented bitterly, "I'll tell ma keep eye out for that thing... That thing have to be around still."

* * *

Jeanette inhaled her breathe deeply as if grasping to breathe in her sleep; her body was twitching, then suspended in still motion as her body lurched upward the ceiling, her blanket was already on the ground from her violent movements, and soon she let out some painful gasps along with quiet choking as she saw the darkness unfolding a nightmare in her mind...

_She felt her legs taking slow steps as it was guided by something, sensation of walking in the water was felt with coldness numbing her toes; her body was carrying her through the darkness as her feet walked on the dull blue-lit path, and Jeanette screamed with all of her might at her body and fought for the control with her mental reaching, but all things she did failed._

_Lost in unknown area and cast in the darkness, her body then was pulled through the cold wave with the cold numbness leaving her tip of fingers as a breathe escaped from her mouth with bit of struggle. Jeanette finally gained her control of body back, but her pajama pants' hem was tugged by black hands with broken claws out of shadows, she heard their inhumane howling to take her warmth for themselves, even if it means hurting her as she could feel being drained. Though, she saw that the hands weren't only reason to run from... _

_The dull blue light as the path, now becoming brighter, rose as it became the ribbons draped upon Jeanette's body tightly, with light shining through her body, she glanced over her shoulder to white light eating at her body away. Jeanette protested loudly as her body struggled, causing her body flesh to dissolve quickly, and not long enough, she didn't see her body anymore... Jeanette then gasped, sob caught up in her throat, and was drowned into the darkness. All suddenly, she felt heavy, cold sensation running through every of her vein, and then... Jeanette fell, fell, and fell down with no idea where she was going... Not long, she then heard: _

**Thud! **

Jeanette gasped loudly, her hands digging into the hardwood floor of the attic room, and she bolted up to her feet, hugging herself to gain some warmth. Sweating, but calming herself down, Jeanette was so thankful to be back in reality after facing her nightmare. She let out a loud laugh, but she stopped when she saw where she was. _'Wait a minute, am I in the attic?'_ Jeanette scowled at her thought, and shouted, "Did I sleepwalk to the attic?!"

She stood in the center of the attic room, still wearing her purple tank-top with the pattern of shooting star, and her light purple fuzzy pants with many white stars, and she was shivering from cold temperature in the room. However, Jeanette noticed the room looked really different... and she realized that there were no boxes, but different junks. Not to mentioned, it was built differently, compared to her grandfather's attic! Jeanette was struck with confusion, stammering, "Did I... break into someone else's house?"

Right away, Jeanette jerked the door open, and ran down the stairs as she observed more difference in house, and she heard a startled shriek when she reached to the end of stairway. Alarmed, Jeanette spun around to meet a middle-age couple dressed up in nice Victorian clothing, gawking at Jeanette. Jeanette, too, was gawking at the couple, and screamed, "What are you wearing?! Where the hell-"

The couple's response, however, was a swat to Jeanette's head with a broom, followed by the tossing of a duster, and they screamed at her angrily, "Get out! Get out of our house, vile harlot!"

Jeanette's body stiffed angrily from the couple's insult, but her forehead was struck by the broom's end. "Jesus Christ, that stings!" She angrily hollered, and punched the broomstick away. Holding her head, Jeanette fled to the door, fleeing out of the swearing couple's house, and screamed back at slamming door, "By the way, you're jerk- Oh my god."

As she just said it, Jeanette stumbled to halt in her track, dropping her lower jaw with shock overwhelming her body. What she saw were the Victorian houses standing tall as the foreign trademarks to Jeanette, the stagecoaches' horses occupying the roads, and lastly, she stood in the crowd of people walking around the foundations, and the dark alleys, wearing the unmistakable Victorian clothing.

"Dear god, oh my god. " As Jeanette shuddered, putting hands on her cheeks to pull on, and she gasped the question out, "How the hell did I get here?"


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Butler

A/N: An advice for all of you budding writers... ALWAYS, always save your work every time you take a break. ;-; I've lost all of my hard work after rewriting this chapter halfway without any save!

* * *

Ever since Jeanette found out that she was no longer in her time, but instead, she was in the different time and in the different country, Jeanette had a small moment of mental breakdown that lasted couple minutes. She walked back and forth on the sidewalk, now wearing the wore-out boots given by a pitying older woman in the fur coat. Jeanette let out a frustrated yell, dropping down to sit next to the fire hydrant, and buried her head between her kneecaps as she raked her fingers through hair furiously. The questions were repeated over and over in her head: _'How did she get here?' 'What the hell happened?' 'How do I get back to my time?' _

"Alright... Now that I'm finished with freaking out, time to think it out." Jeanette calmly talked to herself, rising her head up while she ignored the stray dog sniffing at her. The main question was where should she go first in order to get out of this time period. It did look like a very hopeless situation, but Jeanette was not going to not give up. Jeanette then grabbed a little kid who was walking by, and asked him seriously while leaning forward, "Hey, kid. What year is this, anyway?"

A small chubby kid in the sailor suit was afraid as he faced a young woman with cranky expression on her face while she was gripping his arm firmly. Now stammering nervously, the kid spilled his answer, growing fearful that he might not come back home to eat his mama's double fudge cake, "It's 1887, miss!"

Jeanette blew out softly, pondering on his answer, "1887... I see." She then smiled down to the kid, and gave some affectionate pats on his cheek, " Thanks!" She watched kid fled away, rather very fast for a chubby child. Right away, she thought with her chin cupped in hand, _'1887... Does that mean I'm in the Victorian era, then? Moving on, then...'_

Folding her arms across her chest to shield self from the bitter cold winds, she began to plan: The first thing to do was getting the clothing to blend in with the society. While she was here, Jeanette received some judgmental stares from elderly people; the snide comments about how she looked so immoral from men; Even she was pointed out at by a group of tittering ladies and the children. Jeanette could hardly blame them; to them, she did look like an odd hobo with a questionable taste in clothes. It wasn't going to be easy to find a free dress; Jeanette didn't have anything with her. But as Jeanette swore at this moment that someone up in the sky gave her a break when she saw an alone dress hanging on the clothing line in the empty alley. Jeanette thought that the dress was really glowing with a heavenly light outlining the dress, but that was because dress was in front of the sun. She sneaked toward the dress, then Jeanette plucked the dress off the clothing line, and promised quietly, "I'll return this dress to a rightful owner in later time..."

* * *

Jeanette squealed in glee, twirling in a simple navy blue dress with white laced cuffs on both of the neckline and at end of sleeves. She hugged her folded pajamas to her chest, "Bit loose in the chest area, but hey! Now, I'm part of the society!"

She walked out of the alley, passing by the old-fashioned shops, and started thinking what to do next, however, that thought was then forgotten when Jeanette set her eyes on the man who appeared around the corner of the brick-built building. The man have stood out of crowd so easily, shocking Jeanette by his handsome face.

_'This man is drop-dead gorgeous!' _Jeanette screamed in her mind, biting on her bottom lip as she felt her cheeks turning heated red, and leaned against the brick wall. _'That man is really fine!' _

The man in black tuxedo coat, whom Jeanette was swooning over, was truly handsome; With a slightly longer and untamable dark hair lock framed around his pale face, the tall man gave a cool stare, glancing around his sharp dark red eyes, and rising his arched eyebrow as he looked for his target, swiveling his head around.

'_It looks like, though, he's searching for something, or maybe, someone_,' Jeanette observed, fanning herself, and shook her head. _'Okay, that's enough, I'd __better get back- Wait, is he looking at me?'_

The man actually turned his head toward her, now locking her eyes with his eyes, and suddenly made his way toward Jeanette. Jeanette, now scared, looked for a way out, inching away against the wall, _'Crap, crap, crap, crap crap, he noticed me! It's his fault for being handsome! Oh god, he's getting closer now!' _

Jeanette come up with two choices: She can talk with him, apologizing for making googly eyes at him, or run away like a little scared chicken. It was too late to run away now, because the man was about three feet away from her now, cornering her against the wall.

Jeanette froze in her spot, staring at the man before she gave him an uneasy grin. She was about to make an apology, however, the man smiled and bowed toward Jeanette with his arm across his chest. Still in his bowing position, he spoke politely in his smooth and low voice, "There you are. I was wondering where are you, Miss Jane."

_'Woah, woah, what? Woah!'_, As Jeanette panicked even more when she heard the name of her great-great aunt Jane, _'As in Jane Heller?! You've got a wrong person, sexy!' _ The man straightened his posture up, with his smile still plastered on his face, and kept talking as he did not see Jeanette tensing, "My Master was worried when I informed him that I didn't see you at the train station."

_'I have to tell him that I'm not Jane'. _Jeanette, with red spots are now creeping on her cheeks, uttered, "A thief stole my ticket and my suitcases! That's why I wasn't on the train!" _'Jeanette, you idiot, why did you say that?'_

The surprised expression formed on his face, his hand flying to his chin, he commented with a hint of worry, "Oh my, that is awful. You must gotten into a scuffle with him, too, Miss Jane." Jeanette was confused until she followed his eyes to her wrapped hand where the bite was, and Jeanette blurted her words quickly, "Oh! Yes, yes, I did." He let go of his concerned face as his smile returned to his handsome face that made Jeanette's heart leap, and expressed, "But it's relief to know that you are mostly unharmed, Miss Jane. And to know that you're so committed to teaching after traveling from your home to here without riding the train. A fine teacher, you are."

Jeanette felt guilty about taking the identify of Jane after hearing the gentleman's praise, swallowing a lump down in her throat. She reflected on the benefit of this; It could help her while she was here in the Victorian era. _'I'm not stealing, I'm just borrowing Aunt Jane's identify for short time_," As the thoughts echoed in Jeanette's head, _'I just have to hurry, and find a way to get out of here before something happen.' _

After all, this guy and his 'master' didn't see Aunt Jane at the train station for some reason, so...why not?_ 'I could hold onto her teaching job and her pay, and when she'll come here, her money and her job will be there for her. But jeez! It feels so wrong for me to do this to Aunt Jane. I feel like a criminal, for heaven's sake.'  
_

A smooth, yet sharp like a needle, voice belonged to the smiling gentleman in black, yanked Jeanette out of her drowning thoughts and back to reality, and he asked with his eyes faintly glowing, which she could swore she was being studied by his gaze, "Miss Jane, are you alright? You seems to be distracted today."

Embarrassed, she just laughed sheepishly, conversing with a smile, "I'm sorry! I guess, even though it's still morning right now, I'm so exhausted already!"She addressed on her explanation in her mind, bitter with herself for lying earlier, '_At least, that's a truth I'm telling now.' _

The gentleman, with a smile that never left his face, just chuckled quietly, and extended his gloved hand out toward Jeanette. "Shall we go, miss Jane? I do believe we are being expected back at the Phantomhive manor before the breakfast hour."

Jeanette accepted his hand, and shook his hand, grinning when she asked, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. What is your name, again?" The Gentleman didn't show any of puzzlement when Jeanette shook his hand, but he answered promptly, "Sebastian Michaelis. A butler to my master, Earl Ciel of the Phantomhive family. On behalf of my master, he looks forward to meeting you once again, Miss Jane Heller."

* * *

After a hour of riding in the stagecoach with Sebastian, Jeanette had been looking out of the stagecoach's window, watching everything as the stagecoach was traveling by many settings and more; the laughing children huddled in front of candy store's window as their wide eyes locked on sights of yummy treats; In front church, the nun was tossing the bread crumbs to the flock of birds then waved toward the stagecoach with a gentle smile. The sight faded into the the setting of the woods, green treetops are stirring along with the gush of wind. Jeanette was enjoying the view of the forest even more until she heard Sebastian's clearing throat to get her attention, she stared at Sebastian with a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry," Jeanette expressed, rubbing her back of head to ease her lingering soreness away, and asked, "What did you need?"

"If you want, Miss Jane," Sebastian gestured with a flick of his hand toward the pajama in Jeanette's arms. He was wondering if they were rag as they looked different from normal clothing to him and continued, "I would be glad to discard them for you when we'll arrive-"

Jeanette interrupted Sebastian's sentence with a brief yet firm word, "No", then stiffed at her own answer as she shook head, and gave an apology, "I'm sorry, but no thank you. That isn't necessary... Why are you staring at me?"

Jeanette stared back when she noticed Sebastian was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Was it amusement? Curiosity? Whatever it is, Jeanette felt like she was made out to be a speculation in a spotlight. Sebastian, however, smiled, and then conversed with low voice, "Normally, the women are supposed to be gentle and quiet, like the flowers. "

Jeanette was uncertain on what she meant, but somehow, she sensed it was a critique underneath his smooth talking. Jeanette shrugged her shoulder lightly and says, "I don't like flowers, anyway."

_'Smooth, Jeanette,'_ Jeanette resisted to roll her eyes at her comeback, '_Very smooth._'


	4. Chapter 4: Earl Ciel and his staff

Gyah, this chapter is longer, and I kind of rushed this chapter. Point out my mistakes if you see some! You get to see Ciel and his staff in this chapter, woo!

Same old things,

The Kuroshitsuji characters do not belong to me, but its creator.

Jeanette does belong to me.

* * *

Sebastian pulled out his silver pocket watch out of his black coattail, looking at the time which is about a half hour before Master Ciel's waking time. Good, as Sebastian thought, he was on right schedule. Of course, Sebastian was bit concerned when he didn't find Jane at the train station last night, and in early morning too. Imagine his surprise, when he saw her walking in the crowd close to train station, and he even noticed Jeanette ogling toward him. Sebastian raise his eyebrow toward Jeanette, who just fell asleep 10 minutes ago, and thought as his eyes glowed darkly, '_She was very surprised to see me when I walked up to her.'_ Yet, Sebastian thought it was droll; to have a change of personality after eight months ago when Ciel and him met Jane Heller. When he first met Jane, she was very quiet, yet she had the very calculating look in her steel gray eyes. She hardly smiled, and always gave a hard expression that almost made Sebastian to think of Jane as a ruthless warrior that would cut any obstacles without a though to her goal, but she was a teacher, that's all.

In front of Sebastian, there was Jeanette escaping to her dream, her head pressed against the stagecoach's side next to the window, yet it looked like she's having a nightmare as Sebastian observed Jeanette's hands clutching onto her dress tightly. _'No more cold and calculating eyes, no stern frown plastered on her face'_, As Sebastian quietly mused in his mind, reaching toward Jeanette with his gloved hand, _'As if there is an another Jane with a carefree personality and a bold smile.' _

Sebastian wondered as his smile swift into a devious grin with fangs protruding out, '_Perhaps, now the game shall be more interesting?_' Then his hand hovered to Jeanette's hair, then plucked a single strand of hair away from Jeanette, waking her up abruptly from the dream.

Jeanette, snapped out of her dream, had her hand to her head where the short pain was, and looked at Sebastian, already has his gentleman's face on, and stared at him. "Good morning, Miss Jane, " Said Sebastian, "We just arrived at the Phantomhive manor."

Wondering if she was just being silly, Jeanette could swore that Sebastian did something to wake her up painfully, but now, as she pushed that thought away, Jeanette just remembered about the Earl Ciel. Jeanette watched from the side of coach as the horses were pulling up to the large manor, and wondered what was Ciel alike, _'This Earl Ciel probably have a child for me to teach, or Ciel is a bratty teenager,_' As Jeanette thought, _'I can't even ask Sebastian who I'm going to teach; that'll blow my cover, so might as well wait and see for myself-' _Her track of thoughts was interrupted by loud thudding on the stagecoach's door after the stagecoach halted in front of manor.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" As the young yet bubbly voice rang out from behind the door, and Jeanette saw the wilted rose appeared in the window, swinging its loose petals as the voice kept crying the butler's name, "Sebastian, I've ruined the garden!".

Curious, Jeanette couched down, sneaking past the sighing Sebastian who was about to open the door as Jeanette has already opened the door to see the young boy that has strawberry blonde hair with two hairclips, a straw hat hanging around his neck in the back, and widen child-like green eyes shimmered with tears. She also noticed that dead flower is on top of the boy's head, and the boy was holding destroyed flowers in his both hands. The young boy stopped crying, blinked at Jeanette, then clapped his hands, exclaiming as he dropped the dead flowers, "Oh! Is this the teacher? Hi, welcome! I'm Finnian!" Jeanette already like him as she grinned at his cheerful greeting, he was really an adorable guy.

Before Jeanette tried to introduce herself, she felt Sebastian's hands holding onto her shoulders, pulling her up from the ground, and heard him saying to Finnian, "Finnian, please go fetch some spare shoes from Maylene. Miss Jane don't have any shoes with her." Finnian's eyes shot up to Sebastian, still smiling cheerfully, and saluted, walking toward the manor while yelling to Sebastian, "Sure thing, Sebastian! And, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Jane!"

"Wow," As Jeanette exclaimed as she looked up at the Phantomhive manor, "It's really beautiful mansion." Jeanette walked down the stagecoach's steps, but before she could get to the ground, Sebastian picked Jeanette up bridal style. "Hey! Sebastian, what are you doing?" Jeanette shouted, upset with Sebastian's sudden action, "It's only few steps from here to the door, that's all." Sebastian snapped his head toward Jeanette, staring hard in her eyes, and sternly spoke, "Miss Jane. Please do allow me, I was worried when I found out that you've been walking on the bare feet for while. I'll be scolded greatly if the Master found out about your feet."

As much she appreciated Sebastian's gesture, Jeanette didn't like being manhandled, especially by the handsome and dark people like Sebastian; Especially when she disliked being touched. Jeanette sighed, and thought that she shouldn't be grouchy; She should be considered as lucky to find a place to stay at. Jeanette, narrowed her eyes at this thought: '_Where is Aunt Jane, though? Especially when she's supposed to come here. It doesn't make sense, I bet this is some long dream._' But that was a wistful and false hope, Jeanette sighed.

As Sebastian was pulling the large ring with numerous keys out of his coattail's pocket, Jeanette decided she had enough of staying in Sebastian's arms, and she leapt out of his grip to the doorstep. Sebastian, putting the brass house key in the keyhole of the manor's front door, tilted his head sideway to glance down to Jeanette, speaks, "The master is sleeping right now, so he'll be ready in fifteen minutes after I'll wake him up. Please, ask Maylene, the maid, if you require some refreshment or something else."

The door now is unlocked with a faint sound of click, and Sebastian opened the door to let Jeanette into the large lobby room. She was about to ask Sebastian where was the maid, but Sebastian was already halfway on stairway to the second floor. Blowing out, Jeanette decided to explore around her area, after all, she was going to get used to here. She walked out of the lobby room into the hallway, then Jeanette's nose wrinkled when she smelled a smoke. Alarmed, Jeanette followed the smell, passing few rooms, and turning around the corners, she ended up at the door of kitchen where the source of smoke's coming from. Jeanette suddenly heard two voices screaming behind the door, she heard one of two persons, a female from sound of her voice, screaming in fear, "Bardroy! What were you making to create this mess?!"

A male's rough voice shouted, followed by sound of faint thudding, "I was making some cookies, of course, lass! My flamethrower just accidentally hit some oven!"

Jeanette, baffled by the male's answer, turned the doorknob, and then yelped, backing up against the wall from the large wave of flame. Before she took another step, the fire then was douched by the uprising soapy water, and then the waves of soap-filled water took Jeanette within currents along with the panicking maroon-haired maid with cracked glasses and a rough-looking blonde hair who appeared to a chief. "Goddamn it!," As the chief cussed, "I ain't making those darned cookies again!" Jeanette squealed, splashing in the water, and noticed an elderly man in the butler's suit perched upon the coffee, floating on the water, passing by Jeanette as he drank his tea, saying while laughing "Hohoho, good day, miss Jane."

Jeanette only hoped she'll be going to home soon with her sanity, then felt her feet against the ground as the water was draining away through the back door, thanks to a certain butler: Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, yet he glared darkly toward Bardroy and Maylene, and spoke through clenched teeth, "I do hope we learned to not do this again, Maylene and Bardroy, especially when we have a teacher just has arrived here at the manor." A loud gasp was heard from a maid, Maylene, and turned toward Jeanette, spoke rapidly, "Oh, I have the shoes for you, Jane!" She held the soaking shoes up, dripping still on the ground, with an embarrassed face, quietly spoke again, "Oh."

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders and took the shoes, saying, "They're fine. Better than having no shoes."

"Ahem."

The maid meeped at the small voice, folding her hands behind her back as the chief did same thing, and they looked directly at the doorway. Jeanette followed their stare to see a child, dressed in a formal clothes, standing upright in the doorway of the kitchen, his blue eye narrowed with an authority as his right eye is covered up by an eye patch. '_Ah, what a cute, but scary, child,_' Jeanette thought, blinking, '_He must be Earl Ciel's child.'_

Sebastian walked up to the child's side, bowing to him as he spoke, gesturing him to Jeanette, "Master Ciel, here is Miss Jane."

'_Say what? This kid is a bite-sized Earl?_' Jeanette stared, dropping her jaw, '_This time is crazy!'_

"Miss Jane."

Jeanette quickly hushed her thoughts, looking at Ciel as he's staring hard at Jeanette. For a little kid, he was definitely acting like an adult. Ciel walked up to Jeanette, still staring hard, until he stopped when he was about 2 feet away from Jeanette, then he folded his arms, and said coolly, "You're a mess, Miss Jane. But, I suppose it's understandable since my butler explained to me about the robbery. So, Miss Jane, I welcome you to my home, and I'll be trusting that you'll educate me well, miss Jane. We start the first class in tomorrow morning."

Jeanette stared blankly at Ciel, and thought that despise his maturity, he was a cheeky brat.


	5. Chapter 5: And it starts

*Rubbing my back of head* Well. Sorry for late chapter, I was dealing with the final exams (which I'm happy to say that I've passed them), and I was on my vacation. I made the chapter little bit longer, so hope you like this chapter! Just a question, do you think I should do first person's point of view or a third person's point of view? I was thinking doing a next chapter with Jeanette as a narrator to test it out. Anyway, enjoy!

Usual thing. I do not owe Kuroshitsuji's characters (Though I wish I do! *Sniffs*), but Jeanette does belong to me!

* * *

"Explain."

Jeanette blinked at Ciel's brief yet grave sentence as she was pausing in sipping her tea, and stared at Ciel at the end of dining table. It was already a hour after she had arrived at the Phantomhive manor, and she felt more tired already. After resisting an urge to sigh, Jeanette only asked, "What do you mean, Earl?" Jeanette felt awkward calling Ciel, a young boy who was probably younger than her little brother, an Earl.

Ciel just gave a cool stare toward Jeanette, his arms folding across his chest, and only replied, "Explain about your method of teaching. The reason I've chosen you as my teacher is because I heard that your method of teaching is different from other teacher's."

_'Oh, boy,'_ As Jeanette thoughts, trying to not look away from Ciel's face, _'I'm going to be screwed. No, I am screwed.'_

Nevertheless, Jeanette just smiled at Ciel, as he was still staring coolly at Jeanette, and set her teacup down, asking, "Well, am I your first teacher?"

Ciel then relaxed his shoulders, dropping one of his arms down and reaching to teacup with his other arm, and said calmly, "No. There was one teacher before you came here. But it was for a brief time."

Jeanette nodded at the information, and was starting to feel confident about her able to teach. Once again, she asked, "Well then, what are your good subjects and your worst subjects?"

"My best subjects are the History, Geography, and writing," As Ciel answered with his cool stare easing down, pausing when he was sipping his tea, and finished his answer, "And my worst subjects are drill, Math, and technical drawing."

As Ciel was finished with his answering, Jeanette nodded more with a serious expression showing on her face, and was thinking a teaching plan. After a minute, Jeanette clapped her hands, exclaiming, "Alright, we are going to deal with your best subjects first. That way, you should learn more about your best subjects with little bit of lecture and more problems for you to solve. When we are done with your best subjects, we'll tackle on your worst subjects. Since you're not so good with those subjects, I'll come up with some ideas such as field trips and experiments later on."

Seeing an arched eyebrow from Ciel, Jeanette was hoping that was a good sign that Ciel was accepting her idea. Jeanette kept talking about her idea, "What I do are little bit of lectures, but I'm hoping to give you some projects that way you'll able to illustrate your ideas in each subjects with a simple explanation. Even I won't hesitate to give you a real-life problem situations. I don't have my organizer with me since it was stolen by a thief, but with some spare time given, I'll have them up waiting for you. Sound good?"

Now Jeanette saw Ciel's eyebrow lowering down as his face composed a thinking expression, and after a brief minute, Ciel stared in Jeanette's eyes, and said, "Sound good enough for me, Miss Heller. Now, about your stolen luggage, I can provide you some clothing. Do you have your money with you?"

Jeanette just gave blank stare, and only said, "Everything I have is gone. That bloody thief."

Ciel just raised eyebrow at Jeanette's tone, and summoned Sebastian with his wave of hand. "Then I'll give you some money if you require something. You don't need to worry about textbooks since I have them in the library. Are we missing something else?"

Hesitating about taking money from Sebastian who stood next to Jeanette with a bag of money in his hand, Jeanette slowly took the bag, staring down at the bag as if it was going to bite her, and then shook her head, "No. I'm good."

"Good," As Ciel nodded with a satisfied look, and gave an order to Sebastian: "Prepare the dinner."

Sebastian, after giving a brief nod, placed his hand on his chest and other arm folded behind his back, and prompted his polite sentence with a quick smile, "Of course, my lord."

Jeanette didn't eat her dinner later that day. She was in disbelief that she got away with lying to Ciel and his butler, even fooled them that she was Jane Heller. Until the day was over, Jeanette always kept her ears open, expecting for Jane to knock on the door and taking her place as Ciel's teacher back. But Jane never came to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

'_What a day,'_ Jeanette thought, pulling the nightgown down, '_Not to mention that the people here are very energetic- No. Odd is a better word to explain them, for crying out loud.'_ It was about the night time as Jeanette watched the dark gray clouds were moving by in the star-lit sky, and the pale moon was up there, shining vibrantly. Backing up to the bed, Jeanette grabbed the pillow to her chest and sat upon the bed. Even though Jeanette had been here in this time period for a day, she was already stressed and uncomfortable being here for many reasons such as that someday she'll be found out that she wasn't Jane Heller. With a frown, she pushed her fears away then desired for some water as Jeanette felt a dryness in her throat, wondering if it'll alright for her to go outside of her room at this time. "It'll be fine," Jeanette said, dropping the pillow, "I'm just only getting a cup of water, that's all."

With that said, she walked to the door after grabbing the candle-holder and her wool shawl, and opened the door. As Jeanette walked out into the dark hallway, she didn't realize that the pair of eyes, gleaming with a morbid curiosity out from the corner of shadow-drenched hallway, locked onto the sight of Jeanette's back and crept after her steps she took.

Jeanette shivered, huddling her free arm underneath the wool shawl to regain some warmth, and walked down the large hallway as the candle shined her path dimly. Ah, she found the stairway and placed her hand on the railing of stairway, walking downstairs. _'But did the air just got cold? Ah, that's right_,' Thought Jeanette as she tapped her head, reminding herself, _'It is 1888 here, so that means no heaters. So, hurry, hurry, Jean, so I can go back to warm bed." _Then she found her target: Doorway of the kitchen.

Skipping to the sink after she set the candle-holder down on the counter, Jeanette held up the cup to the faucet as she turned it on. A wave of relief washed the dryness away in her throat when she drank down the water, and set the glass down the counter, drying her lips with her back of hand. "Now," Jeanette mused to herself, feeling being giddy suddenly, "I shall make my escape back to the room-"

Jeanette cut her musing off, clenching her teeth when she felt a sudden painful burning within her wounded hand, and struggled to not scream after she gathered all of her willpower to hold it back. Jeanette grabbed her wounded hand with the other hand and spun around away from counter which resulted elbowing her glass off the counter, and winced from the sound of the shattering glass echoing in her ear. "Dammit," Jeanette cussed silently and slide down to the ground, shutting her eyes close as the pain started to fade away, muttered quietly as she still felt a slight throbbing in her hand, "What the hell was that? That was just crazy."

Jeanette blow out in frustration when she took a notice of the shattered remains of glass, reaching to the broom and dust pan nearby, and only just said, "What a mess."

"What a mess, indeed."

Jeanette dropped her hand away from the dust pan and stared in shock at Sebastian's sudden appearance as he stood in the doorway with his face composed a stern expression. Jeanette could swore she didn't hear his footstep approaching close to the kitchen. She looked away quickly from Sebastian, and thoughts bitterly, '_But then again, I guess I was distracted by the pain... So I probably didn't hear him. Just my luck.'_

Biting her lower lip, Jeanette picked the pan, and quietly asked, "Sorry, did I wake you up-"

She was quickly interrupted by the butler in black, "You're bleeding."

Sebastian said that calmly as his eyes traveled from the shards of glass, noticing the few tiny droplets of blood hitting on the ground, and to Jeanette's injured covered in mostly red wrapping . Jeanette scowled at Sebastian's words but saw that he was right, quickly turned to the sink. For some reason, she didn't feel comfortable alone with Sebastian in the kitchen for she was wishing for Sebastian to go away with all of her might. Already unwrapped her hand, she put her injured hand in cool water, and said coolly, "I'll clean the shards up." _'Now go away.'_ "And the blood, too." _'Why aren't you leaving?' _"So you can go back to the bed, now." _'Leave now, fool- Argh, is that his hand?!' _

Sure enough, it was Sebastian's hand that crept on her shoulder. Jeanette felt her heart ready to rip itself out of her chest when Sebastian's fingers suddenly gripped her shoulder, executing her escape from his capture. Jeanette squeaked quietly as she was thinking, _'Whoa, how did he get behind me so quickly?! Is he some a freaking ninja?!'_

Then Jeanette wondered why didn't her heart explode and kill her when Sebastian spun her to face him, capturing her eyes with his slits of flashing red eyes that sent a cold chill upon Jeanette's spine, and only squeaked again. Sebastian then curled his fingers around her wrist, bringing her hand up closer to his face, and said, "I would like to take a closer look at your hand-"

Jeanette, without thinking, cut Sebastian off by headbutting him. Surprised by her headbutt, his grip slipped off Jeanette's shoulder which allowed Jeanette to escape and pull her hand away easily. Even Jeanette was surprised by her headbutt attack: She didn't wanted to head butt him, but she panicked when Sebastian had her trapped suddenly. Jeanette just remained silent as she stared at Sebastian, who was already out of his daze and now was staring at her with narrowed yet piercing eyes, and then she ran away from Sebastian before he could say anything. She heard him muttering a 'tsk' calmly under his breathe when she ran out of the kitchen, and Jeanette didn't dare to look back in fear of that Sebastian may be on her heel already. Jeanette kept running, never stopping, and rushed the upstairs, passed by the hanging portraits of the late Phantomhive family members on the walls of the hallway, and arrived at her bedroom door, opening it. Jeanette quickly slammed her door close when she stumbled into her bedroom, her heart pumping rapidly from the fear, and finally let go of her breathe she had been holding in.

She never move from her spot where she was standing in, and just pressed her back against the door when Jeanette felt her body collapsing. After recollecting her thoughts and calming herself down, She realized that she didn't know why she ran away from Sebastian. _'Didn't he want to check my hand?' _Jeanette mentally asked herself, now feeling ashamed and guilty, and thought, _'It was bleeding, and he was only concerned, right?' _

Now Jeanette felt bad, shaking her head in outrage at her behavior, and thought that it'd be good idea to apologize to Sebastian as the first thing to do tomorrow morning. But, Jeanette shuddered when she remembered Sebastian's deadly eyes staring in her eyes; she felt like Sebastian's eyes could see through her soul, every bit of it. That just even made her shudder in fear more with goosebumps breaking out on her arms, despise of her wearing a wool shawl. Trying to think something to distract her away from the unforgettable image of Sebastian's predatory eyes, Jeanette closed her eyes and then she fell asleep against her bedroom door.

Jeanette squealed, waking up from her nightmare, and flinched when the sun's beams shined through the windows upon her eyes. As much she was glad to be awake from her nightmare, the morning actually disappointed her: She hoped that being in the Victorian Era was just a real-like dream, and would find herself back in her grandfather's guest bed. But no, it was definitely an another day of being in the Victorian Era while parading her identify as Jane Heller. Jeanette, upset, rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to get out of the bed, and paused for a minute. Jeanette remembered that she wasn't in her bed last night since she fell asleep against her bedroom door. _Did someone came in the room and put me in the bed while I was sleeping?_

Now, that thought really woke her up as she jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bedroom door. Before her hand reached to the door knob, Jeanette ran into Maylene as their heads bumped together hard. "Gyah!" Shrieked Jeanette as her hands flew to her head, trying to rub the pain out of her forehead, and glanced down at knocked out Maylene. "Maylene? Are... you alright?"

Jeanette tensed and cussed quietly when Maylene didn't respond or move, and then slapped Maylene on her cheek softly, shouting, "Maylene! Oh god, don't tell me that I gave you a concussion!"

As Jeanette was still slapping on Maylene's cheeks, Sebastian stared toward Jeanette and Maylene with already an exhausted expression, standing behind Jeanette. Sebastian already know it was going to be an another of frustrating day with the Phantomhive's staff, and wondered if the teacher was going to be same as Maylene, Bardroy, and Finnian. He hoped he could be proved wrong when Jeanette could be useful at teaching Ciel. At same time, Sebastian was also amused by Jeanette's attack last night: It just made him think of Jeanette as either a bold woman or just a silly fool, but he was leaning to the thought of Jeanette as a silly fool when he kept staring at Jeanette shaking Maylene with panic showing in her wide eyes. Sebastian just smirked silently when Jeanette finally saw Sebastian over her shoulder. He smirked more as Jeanette gaped angrily, actually becoming more amused at fury forming in her eyes.

"How long were you standing behind me, Sebastian?" Jeanette growled those words out, but she saw Maylene was waking up, and asked her, "Are you okay, Maylene? I'm sorry about running into you."

Maylene, after quickly standing up, just held Jeanette's navy blue dress that was now clean toward Jeanette with a smile, quickly saying, "Oh no, no! It was my fault, I forgot to knock on your door, but here! Your dress. I didn't ruin your dress while I was washing it, thankfully!"

Jeanette couldn't help but to have a question at Maylene's last sentence, but she dismissed that question since she wasn't in mood for any more surprise. Giving Maylene a thank, she took a dress from Maylene and draped the dress over her arm. Jeanette asked, "Maylene? Could you point the direction to the bathroom, please? I need to get ready for a lesson."

Before Maylene could answer Jeanette's question, Sebastian politely interrupted as he said to Jeanette, "About the lesson, Ciel gave his regret that he must move his first lesson to tomorrow since there was an urgent new that captured his attention."

Curious, Jeanette asked Sebastian, wondering what did a young Earl Duke need to do after postponing his lesson,"What is it?"

Sebastian then shooed Maylene away after reminding her about her other duty, and watched Maylene, who was blushing when she saw Sebastian, hurrying away. Sebastian then smiled darkly at Jeanette, slyness sneaking in his dark eyes, and put his finger on his lips as if he was holding a secret, "Nothing for you to worry about, Miss Jane. For today, you have me to attend your needs."

Somehow, that didn't make Jeanette feel comfortable.

* * *

Ciel, disgusted after reading the letter sent by the Queen, tossed the letter down. He didn't need to have the new case repeating like the old case of Jack the Ripper; It made him feel furious as he remembered the case of Jack the Ripper took one of his loved ones away. Shaking the memories of his late Aunt, Madam Red, away from his head, he was the Queen's Watchdog: It was his duty to destroy the filth that dare to creep in the Queen Victoria's land. He couldn't afford to let his emotions cloud his head. But, this new case was similar to the Case of Jack the Ripper; This time, he was about to deal with Spring-Heeled Jack. Like Jack the Ripper, as Ciel thought, leaning back in his chair, he attacked three women. _'By scaring them to death with his iron claws...' _As Ciel thought, now reading the reports from the policemen, and gaped when he found out that the women were set on the fire by... _`Spring Heeled Jack's breathe?'_

Apparently, as Ciel read more of the reports that the Spring Heeled Jack had an appearance of the gentleman, but escaped by making a large leap, followed by a maniacal high-pitched giggling. So far, three women were attacked, but as Ciel glanced over the pile of reported sightings and attacks, it seemed that it didn't matter to Spring-Heeled Jack who were the victims: Male or female, young or old, he was terrorizing and putting the danger on people. That just made Ciel sighed out of frustration, to deal with destroying the criminals, sometime the humanity didn't surprise him anymore. Ciel slammed his hand on the reports, one thing he was sure of, that he will put the end to Spring-Heeled Jack.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

Hey, I got an another chapter up! Even it's longer than the last chapter! :D And I do apologize if this chapter is boring. I promise that there will be more action in the next one. ;-; Okay, as usual, Kuroshitsuji characters don't belong to me (I wish they do!), but the original characters do belong to me.

* * *

She breathed out, sinking lower in the bathwater, and finally opened her eyes to glance around the bathroom. She did have to admit, it felt great to have warm water washing surfacing doubts and fears away and giving her a peace. Sinking even more in the bathwater, with her head half submerged, her eyes glanced to the bathroom door. Jeanette wondered if Sebastian was outside of the bathroom door now, ready to heel her summons. _'It's amazing, though' _as she was thinking, Jeanette lifted her head up out of the water, and thought, _'Now that I'm not freaking out or anything, I have to say that Sebastian is really a perfect butler.'_

Jeanette used to think that being perfect was impossible, but that was before she met Sebastian. To being perfect at every task, beautiful face that can charm everyone, and his personality of being a gentleman, that just made Jeanette think that Sebastian was a rare and perfect man. If he was in Jeanette's time, Jeanette predicted that every women that meet Sebastian would throw themselves at his feet, begging him to marry her. As much he was extremely handsome and so perfect gentleman that women always dreamed about, Jeanette was actually scared of Sebastian; She still couldn't get over the fact that there was something so dangerous about him when Jeanette thought of his eyes. Jeanette kept reminding herself that he was just a human, but she couldn't believe herself. Jeanette, sighing, mumbled, "So much for a nice bath."

Then there was a faint sound of knocking on the bathroom door, followed by the familiar voice that belonged to Sebastian, "Miss Jane, are you planning to go out today?"

_'Speaking of the devil!'_ Jeanette abruptly sat up, making the loud splashes from the bathtub, and yanks towel from the sink next to the tub as she exclaimed, "Yes! I do need to get something!"

Sebastian's voice rang out from the behind of the bathroom door, "Then I'll go with you. It isn't safe for you to be alone on the streets."

Jeanette frowned, wrapping towel around her body after she got out of the bathtub, and hopped out of the tub. She was wondering if it was too late to change her mind, but she did need something which was a book. Jeanette was hoping to find some book about magic, after all, she thought it could be a plausible theory that it was a magic that sent her to this time period. _'At least that makes a sense.'_

She stopped her track of thoughts when she heard Sebastian's voice asking if she was alright, and Jeanette just answered back, "Yes, I'm okay." After putting her clothes back on, Jeanette opened door to find Sebastian waiting for her. "Okay, Sebastian," Jeanette nodded, pointing her index finger to the window, "I need you to guide me to the bookstore, pronto!"

"I will be coming, too."

Jeanette and Sebastian's heads turned to see Ciel approaching, apparently it looked like he had received a grim new judging by his even more stern expression. Ciel waved his hand at Sebastian, ordering him to fetch him a coat, "Like I said, I, too, will be coming with you since I need to see someone." '_Sheesh, what happened to him?' _Jeanette was staring at Ciel's grave expression, astonished that there wasn't a bit of innocence in him, _'Where are his parents, anyway?'_ Now that Jeanette thought of Ciel's parents, she haven't seen them since she was here. Jeanette didn't dare to ask Ciel about his parents, seeing it wasn't good time to ask him. Then she felt tugging at her hand, and looked down to see Ciel pulling on her hand as he spoke to her, "Come, we shall go downstairs where Sebastian's waiting for us." Jeanette didn't say anything as Ciel was guiding her down to the main lobby of the Phantomhive manor.

"Bye, Master Ciel! Bye, Sebastian!" As Finnian cried out after an parting carriage, waving with a cheerful grin plastered on his face, and exclaimed again, "Bye, Jane! Have a safe trip, you guys!" Jeanette poked her head out of the carriage's window, waving at Finnian back, and smiled. Despise of the Phantomhive staff's odd personality, she can see that they were kind. Her thought popped when she was pulled back by Ciel's hand, hearing his words hissed out, "Don't do that anymore. You'll get hurt." Jeanette gaped at Ciel, _'Why am I being scolded by a little boy? I'm older than him, for crying out loud! I'm even his teacher!'_ Then Jeanette facepalmed herself, unaware of Ciel and Sebastian were staring oddly at Jeanette's behavior. '_Well. Jane is. I'm just her great-great niece. Argh, I need some aspirin.' _Then she shoved Sebastian's hand that was nudging her shoulder away and forced herself to look at Ciel and Sebastian wearily, now mumbling, "Yes?"

"While we are out in the public, I need you to stay at the bookstore after we dropped you off. You are not to move away from the bookstore at all, until we come back to get you." Ciel stared hard, his blue eye piercing through Jeanette's eyes, and asked Jeanette seriously, "Do you understand that, miss Jane?" Jeanette really wanted Ciel to stop ordering her around as she tried to not glare at him. Though, she just stared blankly at Ciel, folding her arms as if preparing herself to fight, and said with a hidden poison dripping in her words, "Yes, I do understand, Earl. Don't underestimate me, after all, I am your teacher. So I think you can trust me, don't you think?" _'That was bad of me, I shouldn't say that. But Jesus Christ, just because I'm in different time period doesn't make me an idiot.' _Though, between Ciel and Jeanette, they've been staring at each other, ready to fight, but after few minutes, they come to a mutual understanding as they relaxed and looked away from each other. Sebastian didn't bother to hide his amused expression, seeing that Ciel and Jeanette were focused on each others._ 'It look like it is going to be a droll day, after all.' _As that thought sneaked in Sebastian's head, repressing a chuckle in his throat, '_A droll day, indeed_.'

Jeanette watched the carriage drove away as she stood in front of the bookstore, wrapping arms around herself, and glanced at the bookstore. She hoped that she can find the book to help her to get out of time period, or at least some information. Sighing, Jeanette walked into the bookstore, seeing that standing around won't take her home, and heard a bell dinged when she closed the bookstore's door. Jeanette gave her hello to the elderly bookstore's owner, and walked up to his desk, asking, "Good day, sir. Would you mind pointing me to the section of....Magic?" The Owner just gave her a questioning look before he stick his pinky finger in his ear, as if trying to unclog some earwax out of his ear, muttered, "Pardon me, missus?" "Magic. Something that have magic in the book!" As Jeanette hopefully told him, and spoke again, "Maybe a book on magic spells? I'll even take a book of the witchcraft." "Oh!", The Owner exclaimed, as if he was understanding what Jeanette wanted, and answered with a large carefree grin, "Nope! We don't have any books of fairy tales right now!" Jeanette then facepalmed as she got the sinking feeling that it was going to be a long day at the bookstore.

"So we are now dealing with... Spring-Heeled Jack?", Sebastian asked, lowering eyes down to his young master as they stood outside of the unmistakable ruined house/morgue that belonged to the Undertaker. "Is this case similar to the one of Jack the Ripper?" "No," Ciel responded, tapping the door with his cane, "There have been more cases of terrorizing and three murders. Especially when I found a pattern in his attacks." Sebastian tilted his eyebrow and waited for Ciel to continue. Ciel, staying calm instead of being outraged at the Undertaker's slow response, continued about the case, "Like Jack the Ripper, it seems that he is targeting the women, but from the reports, he terrorized over one hundred women, only three died." Sebastian now raised both eyebrows, morbid curiosity were showing in his eyes, and become more interested, saying, "I do wonder about what the Undertaker has to say about this case." Then the door finally opened followed by the eerie laughter from the morgue, and both walked into the morgue without any fear. After all, it was just an usual routine for them when dealing with new cases.

Jeanette gave up with trying to communicate with the bookstore's owner and went on to searching for the book on magic. It felt like an eternity as she looked through every books from lowest shelf to the highest shelf, and Jeanette wasn't getting closer to finding a right book. Though, she still haven't look at all of them yet as Jeanette wearily glanced to the sight of perhaps thousands more of shelves filled with thick books. "Dammit!" Jeanette raged, grabbing a random book from a shelf, and tossed the book down to the ground, "This is making me loathe books now! God!"

Then she stopped raging when the book that she threw down to the ground had a title that captured her attention. In beautiful cursive golden letters printed on the front of the leather black book, it read as, 'The Words of Dark Magic'. Jeanette gaped, wondering if it was an illusion created by her mind to trick her eyes, and pinched her arm to make sure it wasn't an illusion. It wasn't an illusion for the book was still there on the ground. "I don't believe it, it's actually true!" Jeanette exclaimed, smiling giddily, and reached out to the book, picking it up from the ground. "Oh, thank goodness! This got to help me!"

Jeanette tried to not trip over her hem of dress as she was running to the front desk then she stopped before she got to the desk. "I don't need to pay," Said Jeanette, her fingers were tapping on her chin as she just thought of something, and whispered lowly, "I could just read a spell here and go home! Wait.." One more thought popped in her thought, staring down at the book, and the thought turned into a doubt. _'Can this really help me? I shouldn't got my hope up,' _Jeanette had to check the book to see if it can help, so she opened the book and then gasped, dropping the book. '_What the hell?' _

On the first page of the book was an ugly doodle of stick man, saying that he farted in a speech bubble, and followed by messy drawings in inks on every pages that looked like some toddler did those drawings. Jeanette didn't believe what she was seeing, she had her hope up, and somehow, someone up there in the heaven decided to be a dick and killed her hope by sending this book. "Oh!" As the owner popped out to the side of Jeanette, was checking on her to see if everything was okay, and saw the book, exclaiming as he was picking it up, "You found my late wife's book. Emily was an author, and she was going to write this book, but our grandson found this and well... As you can see it." The bookstore's owner was chuckling fondly down at the book, but Jeanette just stared down at the ground with an upset expression showed on her face. Jeanette finally had enough as she was getting up from the ground, and walked to the exit of the bookstore as she mumbled bitterly, "Good day, sir."

"Oh, you too, missus! Stay warm, now." As the old bookstore's Owner waved cheerfully at Jeanette, deaf to the sound of the door slamming loudly, and mused, "What a nice girl, she was."

"Argh!" Jeanette vented loudly as she retorted to kicking the lone empty can, hoping it will drain all of her frustration, but it didn't work. "I don't believe it! I thought I had something!" She sat down on the street curb, putting her hand on her cheek as she put all of her upper torso's weight on her hand, and sighed loudly. _'If the bookstore can't help me, where else can I go then?', _That thought kept floating in her head, feeling her all of her hope being drained away slowly, '_What else, God? What are you going to do to me now? Bet you that it can't get worse than this!' _

It did get worse for Jeanette when a butcher's son, Pieter, who was helping with his father with selling the chopped meats to the customers crowding around the meat market, who went around the back of the market to take some break, and saw Jeanette sitting on the curb miles away. Seeing Jeanette seated on the street, it sent his heart a joy for he felt his heart soaring and pumping faster. Pieter quickly rushed to Jeanette, avoiding the stagecoaches, the pack of old maids tsking madly at Pieter's rushing, and a herd of schoolchildren, and could only focused on the image of Jeanette. His large smile kept growing, now getting closer to Jeanette, he cried out to Jeanette happily, "Jane! Is it really you?"

Jeanette tilted her head side way to see a tall and lanky paled man in 20ish years, his messy dark brown hair tied in little ponytail with a thin black string, and he wore large white blouse with gray tattered vest, brown trousers, and filthy black boots. He was cute, though, if you took a closer look at him, with light freckles spreading over his nose bridge, and he had the large brown eyes that were full of kindness and happiness. Jeanette wondered what did he want with her, but he could be someone that Jane know, and if that's a case, Jeanette stood up to face him. But what she wasn't expecting was that the man swept Jeanette into his arms, hugging her tightly as if he was scared to let her go, and that was when she knew that Jane and him were probably that close.

Pieter exclaimed, letting go of Jeanette after few minutes of embracing, and grabbed her cheeks gently, "Jane, I've missed you!" Jeanette now regretted for not leaving so soon when she saw him, but Jeanette forced a smile at him, staying silent since she didn't know what to say. "I was worried when you didn't write to me for three months," Said Pieter with a concern flashing in his eyes briefly and his hands still staying on her cheeks, and he continued saying, "What happened?" Of course, Jeanette didn't know; She also liked to know what happened to Jane too, and maybe slap her as well for putting Jeanette through this mess.

Ciel's attention drew away from Undertaker as he saw Pieter guiding Jeanette back to the meat market as they passed by the Undertaker's dwelling, now becoming alert about this stranger, and quickly stood up. "Ohuu, Earl~", As the Undertaker said, grinning his large and toothy grin, and nibbled on the bone-shaped cookie, asked with hint of teasing, "What seems to draw you away from me, Earl? Especially when I'm telling you about this?" Ciel only kept staring at the stranger, and gestured at the sight of Pieter and Jeanette, "Sebastian." Sebastian didn't need to hear anymore as he stepped out of the Undertaker's morgue, approaching toward Jeanette and Pieter.

Pieter glanced back at Jeanette, chatting about what happened with him while 'Jane' was gone, but then he froze when he saw Sebastian was behind Jeanette's back. Fearing that he was a dangerous criminal, Pieter twirled Jeanette behind his back, and spread arms to hide the sight of Jeanette as he shouted, "Leave! Don't you get close to Jane!" Sebastian had to hold his urge to chuckle at Pieter's pathetic attempt of protecting Jeanette, knowing that he could slap Pieter away with lots of damage by his bare hand only, but he only just stared at Jeanette and asked her, "Do you know him, Jane?" As much Jeanette had no idea what kind of relationship that Pieter and Jane had, Jeanette know that he wasn't a bad guy. Before she could answer Sebastian's question, Pieter, outraged by Sebastian being familiar with Jeanette, shouted, "Of course, she know me! We are engaged, after all! For two years!" Jeanette dropped her lower jaw, staring at Pieter in disbelief, and the passing thought floated in her head, _'What the hell. Jane, I'm going to kick your ass when I see you.'_

Sebastian just stared emotionless toward Pieter, uncaring about Pieter's engagement to Jane. As Sebastian observed Jeanette, he commented in his head, wondering what was wrong with Jeanette, _'Even though Pieter said that they were engaged with certainty, it seems that Jane had no idea that they were engaged for two years. Why is that?' _As if Pieter was doubted by Sebastian, Pieter grabbed Jeanette's left hand as if he was going to show the proof of engagement, but then pausing at her hand, and asked, confused, "Jane, where is your ring? The golden one with a heart-shaped Victorian pink gem!" Jeanette had to look away from Pieter's face, growing more and more uncomfortable about this situation, and quietly answered, "The thief stole it along with my luggage and money." "Jane, that's awful!", Pieter stared at Jeanette, gaping, and hugged her once again, "I'll track him down, and make him pay for it! To put you through this, I can't forgive him again."

Now Jeanette had enough as she tried to push him lightly, glaring faintly at Pieter's arms, then snapped, "Let go of me." Pieter looked shocked at Jeanette's callous words but slowly let go of her, struggling to find right words as he was hoping to say something that smooth her anger out. He then said with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry. I forgot that you didn't like to be hugged. I was just happy to see you again, that's all." Jeanette now felt bad so she took his hand, patting on top of his hand, mumbled with no feelings, "Sorry. I'm just cranky." Pieter quickly accepted that without noticing her tone as he cheerfully smiled, eyes beaming with love toward Jeanette, and squeezed Jeanette's hand gently.

"Unf, unf, unf~" As the laughter broke the sweet scene, the voice of the Undertaker rang out, "Earl, you didn't tell me that you have more guests with you, why don't we all come inside of my home?" Jeanette's eyes widen at this odd man who had long silver hair, his hair bang covering his eyes but she could see his stitch lining along on his right cheek, and wore long dark gray robe and strange-looking black hat perched on his head. But what was the strangest thing about this man was his toothy grin, it made Jeanette think of him as the Cheshire Cat in the story of Alice in the Wonderland. She felt Pieter tensing when he saw the Undertaker, and Pieter said faintly, "I have to go. My father must be expecting me to be back at the market. Please, come back tomorrow if you could!" Before Jeanette said anything, he ran off. He must be scared of the Undertaker, but it's hard to blame him, the Undertaker was strange looking.

"Ho~" Exclaimed Undertaker when he spotted Jeanette, and Jeanette turned around to face Undertaker's face up close. "Perhaps, miss has a joke for me to laugh?" Jeanette jumped back, squeaking in surprise, and hold her hands up to defend herself, "What? Joke?" Ciel approached the group with a frown directed to Undertaker, saying coolly, "Leave her be, Undertaker, you're scaring her."

Undertaker, though, kept talking to Jeanette with his grin wiped away and his fingers on his chin, and asked, "My~, you look familiar. Did I do your family member before? Wait, wait.." He kept pondering, pulling an another bone-shaped cookie out of his sleeve, and took a large bite out of cookie with a loud crunch, "It'll come to meeeh~"

Jeanette turned to Ciel and Sebastian with a questioning look, and attempted to move away from the Undertaker. Though, the Undertaker seized her wrist as he let out, "Haah~, nothing yet...Still pondering~" Ciel stepped in, interrupting Undertaker's thinking, and nodded at Sebastian, "Undertaker, I'll leave Sebastian do his joke for you. Miss Jane and I will be walking back to the stagecoach."

"HAA~, Jane!", As if the name 'Jane' hit on the Undertaker's head, and he let out a howling cackle, "I knew it! That was it! That name was floating in my head~"

Jeanette didn't get to hear more from the Undertaker as she was pulled away from the area of the Undertaker's dwelling by Ciel, and noticed that Sebastian was staying behind with Undertaker. "Ciel," Said Jeanette, looking at the back of Ciel's head. "What is he going to do-" A burst of loud gasping and laughter cut Jeanette's question off, coming from behind Jeanette. "Don't worry, Miss Jane," As Ciel said, anything but worry passed in his eye as he walked into the stagecoach followed by Jeanette, "Sebastian is just giving Undertaker his payment. We'll see him back at the manor." Jeanette, confused, thoughts, _'By making him laugh? This is getting weird and more frustrating.' _

Jeanette blinked, realizing that she was going to be alone with Ciel, and raised eyebrow at Ciel who sat with his eye closed. Jeanette thought that it was probably going to be a bad idea, but she wanted to be on good terms with him, so she moved her seat and sat next to Ciel. Ciel opened his eye, glancing over to Jeanette, and frowned as if he was saying with his stare _'What are you doing. Git'. _"Ciel," Jeanette started, staring down at Ciel, and patted on his hand lightly, "I hope that we can get along, seeing that you are my student." Ciel didn't say anything as he stared at Jeanette. Jeanette continued, anyway, "Since I'm your teacher, let's try to trust each other. Is that alright with you?" He still haven't said anything, however, he hold his hand out, waiting for Jeanette to accept it. Jeanette smiled, taking his hand, and shook it. For some reason, Jeanette was looking forward to teach Ciel, especially when it looked like he was willing to trust her.

Sebastian was holding onto the Jeanette's pajamas that came from her time period, studying the details on the pajamas. He slipped into her room last night, remembering that he found Jeanette sleeping against the door, and tucked her in the bed. While at that time, Sebastian took pajamas from Jeanette's room since it looked filthy. _'Every details about this clothing is different', _as Sebastian observed the pajamas, dragging his finger down the tank-top, 'Then again, Jane is hiding something.'

Sebastian was very sure about that. When he followed her to the kitchen last night and grabbed a hold of her wrist, he could _taste_ Jeanette's soul spiced by fear and fury. Oh, to taste her soul again, it was very tempting to take a nibble out of her soul and to watch her writhing in pain while he did that. _'So very tempting,' _Sebastian smiled darkly at his thought, walking down the hallway with his arms folded behind his back. _'Perhaps, I shall do it again, seeing that the young master had brought her according to his all, she might pose a danger to him and his planning, and we can't have that for sure. All for young Master.'_

Sebastian opened the door as he was greeted by the sight of approaching stagecoach, indicting that the Earl and his teacher were arriving, and so on, he put his hand on his chest, ready to do his duty as the perfect butler, and his eyes gleamed slyly, waiting to see what's happening later on.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Night

Readers, I'm sorry for not updating for while, because I'm currently being swamped with schoolwork and projects. So, please don't be surprised if I haven't updated for while again! I'll be updating this story frequently in June, though. On the lighter note, would you be interested seeing the drawing of Jeanette? I've started drawing her about couple days and I thought I'd post it up in my profile on this weekend. Moving on, this chapter is featuring Spring-Heeled Jack! As usual, I do not owe Kuroshitsuji characters, but original characters do belong to me.

* * *

The sun was setting as the shadow was cast over the London, people were returning to their home, getting ready to sleep the night away until the morning. On the end of street, there was a simple two floors house where a simple family who lived there. The man, a good husband and a kind father, was one of respectable policemen known to the community. In the house, a young set of twin sisters were giggling as they told each other about fairy-tales, huddling in front of the blazing fire in the fireplace. Both of them have frizzy brown hairs, always putting their hair in yellow ribbons, and large brown eyes that were always eager to spot a cute boy or sweet treats. One of the sisters slowly halted in telling her story, then stopped talking as she was gaping at the window with fear growing in her eyes. "Mary, Mary!" As young sister cried out tearfully to her big sister, clinging to her sister's arm, and stared at the window with a terrified expression, "There was someone watching us from outside! Oh, he looked so scary!"

Mary, an older sister, shook her head down at her sister, Bonnie as she thought Bonnie was just seeing things. She took her scared sister's hands in her hands as she gave some comforting words to her, "Now, now, maybe you're just tired. Beside, if there was someone outside, our father is a policeman, and he's home with us now." Bonnie frowned but she gave a nod to Mary, squeezing her hands. Then she let out a loud gasp, pulling hands out of Mary's hands, and pointed at the window, "There! He's back!" Mary twirled around to face the window, and she, too, gasped loudly at the face outside of the window.

It was a truly hideous and most frightful face: The paled face, with high cheekbones, bared a large and white teeth, curved fangs protruding from his lower jaw as it made snapping noises that sounded like a wild beast eager for meat, and his nose were long and pointed like a sharp dagger's tip that would pierce through flesh easily. What was the most frightening about the face, though, was its eyes that resembled the large red orbs of fire, burning with a sadistic delight at the sight of girls trembling in fear.

Mary wrapped her arms around her quivering sister's shoulder, screaming for her father and her three elder brothers, and ran upstairs with Bonnie. Mary gasped loudly when she heard the breaking of the glass, fearing that the intruder have gotten into the house, and kept screaming as she was knocking on the door of her parents' bedroom. "Father! Father!," Mary shrieked, now thumping on the door with both of her hands, "There is a demon in the house!"

The stout-built man with the sideburns and heavy beard on his lower jaw, Richard, startled by his daughters' screaming, opened the door to see the startling sight of his daughters trembling in fear, "Mary! Bonnie, what-"

He didn't finish his sentence when he heard a loud and inhumane high-pitched cackling coming from the living room, chilling upon everyone's spines, followed by the intruder's babbling and the sound of springs sproinging. As he heard those noises were starting to fade away, Richard barked an order to his daughters to stay with their mother and his wife to get his sons as he fetched a rifle gun from his bedroom then rushed down the stairs to the living room. What he had found was broken shards of window lying on the floor and no intruder in the sight. Furious about the intruder had broken in his house and scared his daughters, he ordered his eldest sons who were already in living room to grab their guns and round up the men on the street, refusing to let the intruder to escape. Richard, before heading out to find the intruder, told his wife and his daughters, "Stay here, and lock the doors and windows. Do not let anyone in the house until it's me. Only me."

With the instruction clear as the crystal in the women's head, Richard and his sons, Tim, Arthur, and Derek, took their lanterns and went outside as they started to track the intruder down. Richard's wife, Emilie, gently shushed her daughters' whimpering away, comforting them with her soft voice as she said that they were very lucky to have Richard around. Her blond hair, already fading to gray, swept over her shoulders as Emilie frowned, as if she was forgetting something, and gasped as her blue eyes widen in shock. "Oh dear! The windows upstairs, I need to check on them," Emilie exclaimed then glanced at her daughters as she was scared to left them alone, but Emilie thought she won't be long if she just hurry with checking on the window. "Dearest daughters, stay here right here. I won't be long, but call for me if something happened."

Emilie then rushed upstairs and went to her bedroom first since it was a closest room to the stairway. As soon she entered in the bedroom, Emilie slowly held her breathe in when she saw the window was open, worrying that the intruder may got in the house already. After a minute of silence and the sound of the curtain rustling by the wind, Emilie urged herself to walk to the window and closed it, walking toward it. Emilie then felt someone's hand suddenly seizing her wrist tightly, and before she could do anything, she felt her feet being lifted off the ground with wind blowing through her hair. She was being twirled around, her body was now being dangled out of her room with the intruder's grip on her wrist, preventing her from falling down. Emilie gasped at the man who wore a tattered trench-coat, his face was shadowed with the top hat on his head, and even gasped again loudly when he looked intently at Emilie with smothering eyes. The man then uttered quietly, "Oh." Emilie heard a disappointment in tone of his voice, and then her eyes widen in fear when the man let go of her wrist and turned around, not bothering to look at Emilie. Desperately, Emilie grabbed at the edge of the window's counter, trying to find her voice. Emilie couldn't hold on any longer, and in few seconds, her grip slipped away from the window, taking her last sight of the dark night's sky in as Emilie was falling down to the ground.

Bonnie was terrified. She couldn't stop her shaking body ever since Bonnie saw him; Bonnie could still see that haunting face, shaking even more as his laughter was echoing in her mind. Mary, refusing to be scared for her and Bonnie's sake, held her sister's hand as she swallowed her fear down. Mary was trying to assure Bonnie that it was going to be okay. They gasped when there was a loud urgent knocking on the front door, leading them to wonder if it was their father back already from his hunt. They saw the glowing light of the lantern outside of the living room's window next to the front door followed by more knocking on the door. "Daughters! Hurry, and come open the door," As the husky voice rang out through the door, "It's me, your father!"

Bonnie cried out, feeling a relief to hear the familiar voice, "Father! Did you find him?"

The voice murmured faintly, "No, but my daughters, are you two alright? Let me in now. Quick!"

Then they heard faint sound of thudding, Mary turned around to look at the stairs, frowning as she was certain that she heard that sound from the side of the house, but her attention was pulled away by the low voice who kept telling them to open the door. Something wasn't right as Mary tensed, beginning to doubt that this voice wasn't her father's, and then panicked at Bonnie who was unlocking the door, and screamed, "Bonnie, no!"

But it was too late as the voice had changed, shifting from a concerned fatherly voice to a loud high pitched shrieking; A ghastly voice shriek the words out, cackling amused and delighted, "You fell for it! Now that I can see you two, you lose!"

Before Mary could reach to Bonnie, the door was slammed down to the ground to reveal the tall figure that wore the tattered trench-coat, and the horrifying face was seething its teeth, making a dreadful and loud sound of grinding that drilled through girls' heads. The figure's eyes burned into Mary and Bonnie's eyes as if they were looking into holes of the hell-fire. Mary heard the sound of grinding stopped and saw the intruder grinned a wicked smile before it opened mouth. Mary saw the whirlwind of fire coming out of his pitch black mouth, charging toward her and Bonnie. Just then, Mary grabbed Bonnie, trying to protect her from the fire, and she felt her body being consumed by the flame slowly and painfully, hearing her sister's piercing scream. Mary saw her memories flashing through her head as the pain slowly was fading along with her life, and then it was all gone as she saw darkness.

Richard stared in horror at the sight in the destroyed living room after coming back to his home. He found Bonnie howling from pain and anguish with her hands covering over her face as she was being embraced by the burnt corpse of Mary. Trying to not gag from the scent of burnt flesh or scream in anguish, he dropped down to his knees as he was pulling Bonnie out of her late twin sister's tight grip as he was trying to not look at his dead daughter's face. Then a realization hit his head, Richard don't see Emilie. He was urgently ordering Arthur to take Bonnie, Richard forced his self to stand up. Before he take a step toward the stairs, his two other sons cried out in horror from outside of the house. Richard, fearing for worst, ran outside and also cried out in horror along with his sons when he found his wife's lifeless mangled body lying on the street, pool of blood spreading underneath her head, and her clothes were nearly tattered. The son who found his late mother's body first, Tim, struggled to speak, glancing up to the opened window of Richard and Emilie's bedroom, "I th-think she fell out from the window."

Just the few seconds after Tim spoke, a loud howl broke the silence, now cackling loudly, a figure in a trench coat suddenly leaped from the roof of the house to the fence. He put his hand on his top hat as if he was going to tip it as a gesture of greeting, but his hand still remained on the hat. His red eyes were glowing as he laughed his words out, giddy, "Oh, no, no. That was my bad. I was only trying to take her outside since it was a lovely night today. But, poor old gal, I didn't want to play with her anymore, then my grip slipped..."- He looked down at the dead body of Emilie, and his eyes were feigning innocence poorly, and smiled as he shrugged-"Well, you know."

As he slipped his hand off the top and tilted his head back, letting the mocking laughter out, and eyes glancing over Richard, Tim, and Derek, they saw his eyes filled with insanity. Fury engulfed Richard's mind as he lost his grip of his sense. Richard screamed in wrath as he grabbed the gun from startled Derek's arms, snarling, and shoot repeatedly toward the figure in the trench-coat. But the bullets didn't strike him for the figure simply took a large leap off the fence, dodging the bullets and jumping high toward the other building's roof. Derek exclaimed, "Spring-Heeled Jack! It's him!"

Spring-Heeled Jack's eyes swept once again over the shrinking figure of Richard, and his maniacal eyes glowed more when agonizing cry erupted from Richard. He let out a piercing cackle as the people that now crowd in front of Richard's house, watched the figure of the fiend faded away with distances. As soon they couldn't see him anymore, they were whispering to each other in fear and shock. Tim gaped as he held on to his father's shoulder when Richard collapsed, his blood draining from his face by this night's event and deaths. Derek prayed faintly as he put his hand on his mouth, "My god. Save us from Spring Heeled Jack... Save us all, please..."

* * *

Ciel let out a frustrated growl when he found out that Spring Heeled Jack strike again and murdered two more innocent people in his terrorizing this night. Escorted by Sebastian, he was observing the crime scene inside of the house Ciel already spoke with the policemen, and Tim. he couldn't speak with Richard right now since he was with his daughter at a hospital. _'From breaking down_,' Ciel grimly thought, his eye lingering over the white blanket that hid the sight of Mary, he could still smell the awful scent, and cursed quietly, "Dammit. I wasn't expecting him to strike again soon."

Even though he had some useful information from the Undertaker on Spring-Heeled Jack, Ciel was too late to save the mother and an innocent girl. In the public, he always had a face that held no emotion yet no one but Sebastian caught his hand gripping his cane tightly as if Ciel was ready to snap it. After couple minutes of observing the crime scene and the bodies, he turned around and walked out of the house with Sebastian following after him, he definitely won't let Spring-Heeled Jack get away next time, even if it'll cost him dramatically. As Ciel walked past the fence, now standing on the street in front of the house, something captured his eye which caused Ciel to faintly order his butler, "Sebastian, take me to there." Sebastian's eyes followed his young master's eye toward the building as he spotted a lone figure on top of the building, immediately knowing who was on that building as he repressed a scowl. Though, he placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder, acknowledging Ciel's order, and coolly spoke, "As you wish."

Sebastian was now slightly ticked; He didn't want to see that dreadful person at this time. He let out a puff of breathe out as Sebastian walked, trailing after Ciel's footsteps, and passed three blocks to arrive in front of the . A thought ran through his head, opening the abandoned market's front door after ripping the lock off, _'To think that this day would come to this awful end. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised, seeing that one of those Death Gods had caused so much trouble and all that in little lord's previous case.'_ Sebastian stared toward the approaching footstep as he and Ciel remained still at the doorway of the building.

"Oh, it's you two, again."

They were greeted insincerely by none other than William Spears as he walked out of the darkness, his face boring a steel-cool expression, and continued nonchalantly, "I don't expect myself to meet you two, again. Especially when I'm working." Followed by a pause and the sound of pen scribbling in William's record-keeping book of persons who died. William looked up to see two wispy orbs, glowing faintly, floated pass by him, and slowly vanished as they quietly exited the earth. With a snap of closing the book, William kept speaking, "I suppose it had to do with the 'Spring-Heeled Jack? I assure you... that he had nothing to do with us."

"How queer," Sebastian smiled, with a mock oozing out of his corners of eyes, "The waste of blasphemous being that goes by Grell was just your only one that went berserk, William?"

Sebastian smiled even more, taking a delight from William's irritated twitch that lasted for a second. With a quiet 'tsk' heard from William, William then said, "He. Was indeed the only one, like I said before, the Spring-Heeled Jack had nothing to do with us. Now, if you would move aside, I have nothing to say anymore with you two."

Sebastian smirked still, but with Ciel, he moved aside. Ciel only blew out as he thought that the death gods were dismissed out of his list of suspects, but he knew that the Spring-Heeled Jack was anything but a human. Not paying attention to William taking his leave and disappearing within the blow of wind, Ciel has decided that he had no reason to be here. Sebastian, echoing his thought, pulled his pocket-watch out of his tail-coat's pocket, and opened it, staring down it with a bored expression. "Ah, it appeared to be closing to your bed time," Sebastian nonchalantly spoke, "I'll have a warm milk ready when we'll arrive at the manor."

Ciel loudly huffed, walking out of the house, and replied to Sebastian, "I want the piping hot cookies to go with the milk."

* * *

Jeanette tossed a book out of hand, going back to looking for a book on magic, and grabbed another book. Jeanette thought that there could be a book for her in Ciel's library, especially when Ciel had so many books here, as she observed the library's large book shelves filled with countless books against the three walls. So far, with an annoyed sigh coming out of her mouth, there wasn't any book that could help her. _'Then again,'_ Thought Jeanette, sitting down in the chair next to the window, _'Ciel doesn't strike me as a type of kid who read magical tales, or stuffs like that. In fact, why didn't I thought of that before I looked here?' _Feeling like a fool, Jeanette lazily glanced at the clock, and then blinked in surprise at the time which indicated nine O' clock. Jeanette weakly spoke, "Sheesh, I locked myself up in here, looking for a squat for two hours? Wasting my time, that's what I've been doing!"

Slapping her forehead, she rushed out of the library, eyes glancing around, and walked herself to the kitchen. Jeanette was silently musing to herself, wondering what to have for a snack. "Bard has better give that kitchen up for few minutes," Jeanette angrily said, shuddering at images of his 'foods', "Even if I-"

Jeanette stopped her talking when her attention was captured by a purple fabric of her pajamas that sat upon the desk through the crack of doorway in Ciel's office. Dropping her jaw, she had forgotten about her pajamas since she had arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, and was questioning about why was her pajamas in Ciel's office. Jeanette took a glance around the hallway and saw that no one is around, taking a chance to enter Ciel's office. With a huff, she was approaching the desk, angrily speaking, "Just because he's a bite-sized Earl doesn't mean he is allowed to take my pajamas!" Jeanette swiped her pajamas off the desk, hugging the clothes to her chest, and paused, asking, "Wait, is he really allowed to do that at all?"

A quiet yet menacing whisper cooed in Jeanette's ear, bringing the coldness upon Jeanette's flesh, "He is. Especially when he is an Earl."

Yelping out loud, Jeanette spun around quickly, resulting her foot accidentally being slammed into the desk, and held her pained whimpers in her throat. Sebastian patted on Jeanette's shoulder before he pulled her up back to her feet by hooking his left hand under her arm as he was holding a tray of a warm milk and a tray of freshly-baked oatmeal cookies with raisins, and smiled down at Jeanette, "Did I startle you again?"

Snapping at Sebastian, Jeanette shouted as she pulled her arm away from Sebastian, "Stop doing that, Sebastian-"

She stopped herself saying more, stunned at her outburst, and sighed, talking, "I'm sorry for lashing, Sebastian. That was very immature of me. Oh, and sorry about last night's attack."

"Oh?" Was all Sebastian said, a smile already shifting into a firm line, his eyes shined with malicious curiosity as he said, "Oh yes, the last night. Thank you for reminding me." Jeanette stared at Sebastian, baffled at his last sentence, until Sebastian's hand shot toward Jeanette's wrist, gripping it tightly. Sebastian, once again, smiled, and spoke, "This time, I have you captured. Now, come along. I need to give this-" He gestured Jeanette to the tray . "To the young master."

Jeanette narrowed her eyes toward Sebastian, thinking, _'Don't tell me that he's going to drag me along with him._' Sebastian tugged on her wrist, feigning an innocent smile, and was already walking as he pulled Jeanette along with him while he had a tight grip on her, making her feel like a pet with a leash attached. _'Goddammit,_' Jeanette hissed her thought in her mind, '_I apologized to you, for heaven's sake!'_ Though, she didn't want to pick a fight with Sebastian, and beside, Jeanette thought that he wouldn't do anything dangerous. '_Would he?_' A doubt echoed that thought in her thought, '_Those eyes, they were so scar-_'

Sebastian interrupted her running thoughts with a request, "Stay here. I won't be long than a minute."

On her reflex, she narrowed her eyes at Sebastian's request, thought Jeanette did stay where she was as Sebastian's grip slipped off her wrist, gaining her wrist back. She watched Sebastian entering in Ciel's room, and noticed something about Sebastian and Ciel. '_They seems to be closer than Ciel with other staffs,_' Jeanette thought, putting fingers on her chin and arching eyebrow in curiosity, and kept thinking, _'Hell, Sebastian is always with Ciel. Always!'_ While Sebastian and Ciel were out, she had been chatting with Bardroy, Finnian, and Maylene just to get know more about Ciel and his staff. Jeanette remembered that Maylene made a comment about three of them were found by Sebastian. Then that was all Jeanette got from them, also remembering their expressions at Maylene's comment, how did Jeanette wanted to know more but she saw that it was very personal so she left it alone. Jeanette frowned as she thought that she shouldn't being a friend with the staff, 'It'll only get bad if I was attached to some people here. I do not belong in this time period. I am going back to hom-' But there was another thought for her to stress over, a thought turned into a question which it was: What if she don't get back to her home? Jeanette's thoughts turned into memories of her family, her apartment with two of her dogs waiting for her to return, and her friends, and thought once again: _'Will that mean I have to spend my rest of my life here? It seems like that way since I can't find my way back to home. I don't think there is even a way.'  
_

All suddenly, Jeanette felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, trying to stop her yawning, and then she couldn't keep her eyes open as Jeanette see a darkness when she closed her eyes, sliding down against the wall. Despise that she saw Sebastian's red eyes before Jeanette drifted into her sleep, Jeanette all could think of sleeping away to escape the reality. Sebastian, thought, was irritated by Jeanette slipping into her sleep all suddenly. '_But then again_,' Mused Sebastian, pulling the pajamas out of Jeanette's arms, and tucked the pajamas in his tailcoat's side pocket, _'It could give me an advantage, especially when she won't be a trouble as she's sleeping.'_

_'Yes.'_ Sebastian then gathered Jeanette into his arms, carrying her as he walked toward Jeanette's room, _'No trouble at all.'_ Sebastian wrapped hand around the doorknob, opening the door, and walked into the room as his eyes glowed within the darkness. He put Jeanette down on the bed, and took her wrapped hand, peeling the day-old wrapping off her hand, and revealed two gaping holes that increased from a size of tiny dots to size of penny. '_Ah, again, her hand is bleeding,_' Sebastian silently commented in his mind, pulling the wrappings out of his pocket, and wrapped it around her hand, '_To think that I need her to pass out for me to sneak around, when she is scared of me. How careless of me when I'm supposed to be an excellent butler without any suspicion.'_ Sebastian bit onto his thumb as he slipped the blood-stained glove off his hand with his fangs, and kissed upon Jeanette's hand, darkly mumbling with a quiet chuckle within, "Sweet dream, miss Jane, have a sweet dream."


	8. Chapter 8: A visitor

...I wish i could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I haven't given up on this, that's for sure, but right now, I'm dealing with very personal problems and caring for ill family member. As usual, thank you for story fave, author alert, and review, and the characters from Black Butler do not belong to me. Jeanette does belong to me!

* * *

Through the streets and alleys of the London, they were brightened dimly by the streetlights. So easy to cover the wandering dangers when it was night time. William Spears knew this very well as he was standing on one of the tallest buildings, looking over the town absently. Though, he was there to collect a nearby soul of a person that just passed away peacefully from an old age. All sudden, he repressed his rage when there was voice he recognized very well calling out his name: "Wiiiilliam!"

"Grell."

Surely enough, a tall and slender androgynous person with such a flowing red hair popped out of the sky, landing next to William, and grinned to reveal his sets of shark-like fangs. Grell puckered his lips at William, winking, and spoke coyly, "William, do I have a interesting tidbit for you." Before William could say anything, Grell squealed, pulling a film reel or known as 'Cinematic record', out of his sleeve, and talked, "The rumor is true! There was a girl in the odd purple outfit. I was just collecting this boring geezer, and she was shown in his memory!"

Grell frolicked toward William with a hope that William may go easy with the punishment, and placed the reel in William's reaching hand. William folded hand over the end of reel, starting with the beginning of the reel as he was watching the old man's life flashing by. Grell was right as William saw the memory of him and his wife beating the young woman in the purple tank-top and purple pants away with the broomstick out of the house. He stopped watching the reel, and pushed his glasses up, saying, "So, she is here, then."

Grell let out a large smile, expecting some praises from William, only to see William walking away. "W-Wait!" Protested Gell, walking after William, and asked, "Didn't I do good job, Willlliam?"

To reply his question, William just said, "After all the miscarried chaos and disasters you did, hardly." Grell let out a frustrated howl as William disappeared, "William! Wait for me!", and vanished after William.

* * *

'_What is this_?'

That thought immediately popped in Jeanette's head when she locked her eyes upon a lone door in the dark hallways, and only light is shown through the crack under the door. She doesn't know how she got here; She just opened her eyes to find herself alone in the hallway. Jeanette walked toward the door, trying to breathe as the air was getting thick. She didn't realize that her body was shrinking to the size of 6 years old as she was getting closer to the door. Jeanette stopped in her track, gripping on her dress along with her eyes widening, as there was a knock behind the door. Jeanette stared at door as she thoughts, _'Am I supposed to answer the door?' _

An uncertainty flooded her mind along with confusion, Jeanette remained where she was; She was scared to know what is behind the door. Jeanette clamped her hands on her mouth to prevent a startled squeal where there were few more knocks, more urgent than the first one. She was very afraid to move, sensing that whatever, behind the door, knew that she was here. It proved her right when there was a faint mumbles, turning into a faint but clear voice followed by many voices echoing the first voice's demand, "Let me in."

After a moment of silence and receiving no response from Jeanette, the voice repeated its demand, "Let me in…", and the other voices again repeated the demand, getting shriller and louder.

Jeanette stayed silent again, getting a terrible feeling about the voices behind the door, then took a step back, but she suddenly found her back hit against the wall that came out of nowhere. The hallway have changed: She was in a dark and small room, though the door was still there. Letting out a soft whimper, she let a frightened shriek when there was a sharp slam on door, and she escaped from her dream toward the reality.

* * *

Jeanette softly groaned, and opened her eyes to see the ceiling, then around her room. '_I'm in my room,_' As she processed that thought in her head, and in few minutes, she barely recollected her thoughts, '_Didn't I have my pajamas in my arms? In fact, didn't Sebastian want to see me or something?_'

Letting out a sharp breathe, Jeanette rubbed her forehead, hoping to smooth her headache away, and glanced at the Grandfather clock that stood next to the dresser that was facing her bed. The clock stated its time was drawing to the stroke of midnight, quietly clicking as the seconds were slipping away with the little hand of the clock. Jeanette didn't know how long she was out which made her annoyed, especially when she had passed out at the same time as Sebastian was coming out of Ciel's room. With all frustrations and annoyances piling up in her mind, it caused her to rant on her impulse, "I hate this. I really do hate this! Ah, did he bring me here?"

The thought of Sebastian carrying her back to her room gave the goose-bumps upon Jeanette's arms, and she was rubbing her hands on her arms for warmth as she whispered, "Of all people, it had to be him, it had to be Sebastian." Then she has decided to avoid Sebastian for now on, no matter how polite, charming, or handsome he was, Jeanette saw him as a strange man that gave out the bad vibes. "Though, seems like he's everywhere…" Jeanette mused, glancing over her room, and then her eyes found Sebastian with a smug expression sitting a chair close to the door. She didn't dare to blink as she thought her eyes were playing a trick on her mind, but for a brief time of staring at Sebastian with a horrified expression slowly appearing on her face, it wasn't any trick or anything like it: He was indeed real. "Sebastian?"

Jeanette gasped in fear, grabbing her blanket toward her chest as if she must be prepared to hide the view of herself from Sebastian's eyes, and exclaimed, "How long were you sitting there? Oh, sheesh! You heard what I said about you?"

Sebastian lazily rolled his head, now resting his head on his extended palm as his elbow was perching on the chair's armrest, and said nothing but slowly smirked toward Jeanette. Jeanette shivered, but she resisted the temptation to bleat like a frightened sheep; Instead, she narrowed her eyes as her annoyance was increasing by Sebastian's taunting eyes, and tossed her blanket down in disgust, despise of herself shivering lightly, "Give it back."

"Whatever do you mean, miss Jane?"

"Those clothes! They belonged to me!"

"I do not have them with-"

Sebastian has stopped talking, giving a blank stare at Jeanette, when she grabbed one of her pillows, hopping out of bed, and posed with a pillow as the weapon. Sebastian just kept staring toward Jeanette as he was thinking either to humor her, or not to encourage her at all. Though, Sebastian has decided to not play a little game with her, seeing that it is rather late for humans. "Jane," Sebastian dryly spoke, sitting up straightly, "What are you doing?"

Jeanette just shook her pillow with a threatening expression as she was speaking, "Why are you here, anyway? You'd better have a good excuse, you son of-"

Sebastian interrupted her politely, speaking with a faint smile, "I do apologize, miss Jane. I was rather concerned when you had suddenly passed out in the hallway. Not to mention that your hand were bleeding again."

Jeanette's eyes automatically went to her left hand, finding out that there were fresh wrappings on her hand. She gave a quick glance at Sebastian then back to her hand, now frowning. While she somewhat did appreciate Sebastian's thought, Jeanette refused to let her guard down around Sebastian. Yet, Sebastian always managed to catch her by surprised when he simply gripped on her shoulder, lightly pushing her back to bed. Jeanette sputtered the words out, "What are you doing?" _'No, better question. How the hell are you doing this: Suddenly by my side without any noise?' _

Sebastian gave out a light 'tsk' before speaking, "It's late, miss Jane. You should be resting up instead of horsing around. We'll have a very busy day ahead of us."

Before Sebastian could make his way to the door, Jeanette surprised the butler and even herself: She grabbed onto Sebastian's tailcoat, tugging on it lightly. "Didn't you want to talk with me or something?," Asked Jeanette, gathering courage to look in Sebastian's eyes, and continued talking, "I don't want to go to sleep yet."

Sebastian just smirked, removing Jeanette's hand from his coat, and only whispered, "Go to sleep. There'll be plenty time for us to do that." With that, Sebastian let go of Jeanette's hand, walking to the door. Jeanette had to stick tongue at the door as soon Sebastian closed the door, mumbling, "Jerk."

Ciel raised his eyebrow at Jeanette, and set down his teacup, "Ms. Jane?"

Jeanette absently sipped her tea, surprised by the delicious taste of tea made by the only and one butler, and glanced at Ciel with a questioning blink. Ciel nodded once, speaking formally, "Before we start our lesson, I want to tell you that your items were found this morning." Jeanette paused in smelling a lovely odor of tea, and stared at Ciel, asking dumbly, "Really?" Ciel frowned at Jeanette's tone, but kept saying, "Yes, they were found in the alley by the polices. I heard from them that they weren't opened or anything like that. As if they were just abandoned by the thief." Jeanette felt worry filling her head up when she heard that they found Jane's suitcases, especially when it was so odd that her suitcases were found. '_But not Jane'._

"Jane," Ciel's voice yanked her out of her thought, "Are you feeling unwell? You aren't eating your breakfast." Jeanette eyed her bowl consisting of a delicious omelet with side of fruits, and as much she didn't have appetite, she brought herself to eat some as she was thinking, _'Got to think clearly with a full stomach.'_

"Young master," A butler walked into the dining room with a blank face, holding a letter in his hand, and from what Jeanette could see: It wasn't a good new. "You've been summoned by Earl Leroy. It's concerned Spring-Heeled Jack." Jeanette was startled by a swift change in young Earl's face, from alert and confused to deadly glare. Sebastian was right, though: It will be a very busy day today.


	9. Chapter 9: More questions rising

...Hi, there. Remember me? ...I hope so. _; BRB, working on next chapter!

* * *

Jeanette wasn't expecting that Spring-Heeled Jack was actually a real person in the Victorian era when Spring-Heeled Jack was supposed to be a fictional character. She remembered reading about him for a brief time when she researched about ghost stories for her English class in her high school years. Pursing her lips out in thoughtful expression, she still remembered what she had read about Spring Heeled-Jack: He was a devil-like person with a frightening appearance. Jeanette dryly added, thinking to herself again, '_Oh, he can leap very high. and he have a tendency to attack violently, that's very important to know about him. Yeah, I definitely won't be going out by myself, no way.' _

While she was thinking to herself, Jeanette was watching Ciel getting ready to go see an Earl as Sebastian was bringing him a black pea-coat. She didn't understand about why Earl Ciel and his butler have to go to someone's house when Spring Heeled Jack was mentioned in this business, and frowned as Sebastian was putting a jacket over Ciel. _'Shouldn't they leave this to the police?'_ Puzzled, Jeanette asked in her mind, _'Beside, if what they said about Spring Heeled Jack is really true, it's going to be nasty as hell if they ever bump into him.'_

"Do you really have to go?" Jeanette asked that as she stared toward Ciel's back, holding a plate of the half-devoured omelet in her hand and a fork in her other hand. Pointing the fork toward Ciel, Jeanette questioned blankly, "Beside, what about your first lesson? I'm not here to stand around while I'm eating Sebastian's omelet. By the way, thanks for omelet, Sebastian. It's really delicious." Sebastian merely gave a courteous smile toward Jeanette, though Ciel didn't bother to change his expression as his face remained devoid of emotions. Taking a top-hat from Sebastian's offering hand, Ciel placed it on top of his head, and explained, "This is more urgent."

"Just for that, you're so deadly close into getting an extra homework on your first lesson of English, Earl Phantomhive, so close that in your sleep, boogeyman is waiting for you with the textbook." Jeanette didn't bother to wait for Ciel's response as she turned around, walking off while stabbing into the omelet with her fork. Sighing, she quickly said, "But be careful, you guys." Jeanette then heard quiet and low words she couldn't make out behind her; But she wasn't going to bother asking what did they say when she heard the door opening then, after few seconds, a shutting of door. Odd thing, as Jeanette got a nagging thought, is that the words she heard didn't belong to either Ciel or Sebastian. Perhaps, as Jeanette thought, it's because of her not getting enough of sleep, resulting a brief insanity.

"Hey…" Jeanette greeted Maylene as she was rushing past Jeanette while carrying the stacks of plates. Jeanette uncertainly asked, fearing for the plates' future of breaking in hands of Maylene. "Do you need any help?"

Spinning around quickly, Maylene happily replied, not noticing fear creeping Jeanette's eyes locked on the sight of wobbling stack of plates, "Oh no, no! It'd be terrible of me if I let the guest help. It is my job, after all." Jeanette bit on her bottom lip, flinching at the loud rattling from the plates, and just watched Maylene hurrying away from her view.

'_That's right…' _Jeanette glanced toward the ceiling, remembering about Jane's items that were brought by the policemen. _'Perhaps, I could have a peek at her stuff-'_ Her thought were interrupted loudly by the sudden noise of plates breaking, and Jeanette just shifted her eyes toward in the direction of noise before heading upside to her room.

Jeanette was amazed as her eyes landed on the organized sets of clothes and nightgowns after she had zipped one of suitcases open in her room, and she can see that they haven't been touched or worn as she sniffed at a white cotton nightgown. The clothes smell clean which confirmed it. But the question 'why?' rang in Jeanette's head, fearing the consideration about Jane being taken away, or worse, dead. Appalled at those thoughts, she pushed them away as she exclaimed, "Can't be! There has to be a reason why she isn't here!" A doubt nudged at back of her head, reminding her why were Jane's suitcases left in the alley, nonetheless, or not even showing up to meet her student's butler.

She slapped her forehead with her left hand, sighing, and rustled her other hand in the suitcase until she felt something hard but thin item. Seizing it, she pulled the leather-bound journal out of suitcase with tie binding it close. "Ah…Could it be?" Jeanette quietly asked to nothing, tugging on the string away, and then opened it, revealing the name of 'Jane B. Heller' on the first butter-cream page. "Her journal!"

More curious to learn about her great aunt's thoughts, Jeanette flipped to an another page, and then is suddenly taken back by heavy scribing over Jane's neatly hand-written entry. In fact, it seems that couple pages were tore out or are hidden under thick black scribbles as Jeanette looked through the journal, and then stopped at the recent entry in somewhat shaky handwriting. Pursing her lips out, she leaned against the side before reading it.

_January 5, 1887_

_I had been wasting my breathes and time, begging the lord above to grant a mercy upon my filthy sin-ridden soul, but my pleas aren't met, sadly. Am I destined to go down below when I'm letting go of my last breathe on my deathbed? After waiting for any sign, with a heavy grief, it must been settled then that I am worthy to see the devil. I only wish that he and other won't know about what have I done. To imagine their face, it is already breaking my dear heart! Dear lord, please, please! With all of my body and heart, never let them know for I wish for them to go on without me. Let them remain in the shadow of ignorance for the world is their to roam. Not even Pieter, my beloved, should even know…_

_But part of me has dreaded that tiny wish of mine shall never be granted, for I had heard about the Queen sensing the danger caused by our hands. She has already unleashed him: the 'Watchdog' , and I feared that sooner or later, we may be caught when he's on our trails. Even when I had denied myself from that place, rejecting it outright, it seems that even the trail of innocent's blood would always lead to me as well. I cannot be caught by him or even more dangerous, them. It has appeared I'm already trapped, no matter where I'm going._

_As I'm writing those thoughts, never minding this shaky hand of mine, I looked up to fetch the glimpse of the blue sky with white clouds. It brought me some comfort as I tucked that view away in my furthest corner of mind, and one day, I'll see it again when I die… And perhaps, just perhaps….the death will be kind to me, fulfilling my selfish wish. The blue sky is now clouded over, and I must go now. _

That was the end of the last entry, leaving Jeanette paled and shocked. _'What did happen to Jane?' _Jeanette wondered, _'She was in danger!'_ Jeanette snapped the journal close, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as her head was clustered with more questions. Biting her bottom lip down, she narrowed eyes when she thoughts, _'But wait, who were she talking about? They? And what does she mean about the 'Watchdog?'_

She was thinking about asking Ciel about it when he gets back, perhaps as Jeanette was hoping, he would know about it. Jeanette stared down at the journal, walking to the drawer, and put the journal in there before putting clothes from the suitcase over journal. "Maybe… I shouldn't be pretending, anymore.." Jeanette quietly talked to herself, and pushed drawer back, closing it. "It'll just get worse, I know it.. I should get out of-"

A bedroom door slammed open loudly, causing Jeanette to shriek out of surprise, and Finnian's voice rang out, "Jane! Did I scare you?" Jeanette just stared at Finnian with hand over her chest, trying to still her beating heart down, and nervously said, "Um… No. Not at all."

Finnian bounced to Jeanette, grabbing her arm, "Come on! She's here! Let's meet her together!"

"Who?"

"Master's fiancée!"

Jeanette dropped her lower jaw, gaping at Finnian with bugged out eyes, then questioned, "But he's thirteen years old! How can he get engaged at young age?" Finnian stared with a confused expression as he was leading Jeanette out of the room, uncertain why she was so upset about Ciel being engaged. Jeanette then asked, "She isn't an older woman, right?" Since Jeanette was reminded of little girls being married off to older men in the past, shuddering in disgust. Finnian, again, stared at Jeanette, with his eyes widening in confusion, and said, "Huh? But, I think she and Ciel are at same age…" Jeanette somewhat felt better by the fact, and just followed Finnian after closing the bedroom door behind her.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, there was a faint click coming out of the window, and then the window was slowly opening.

* * *

"Earl Phantomhive!"

As Earl Leroy exclaimed at the sight of Ciel and his butler in black entering in his living room, he rose up to greet them. "Much appreciation for coming in so soon, Earl Phantomhive!" As Earl Leroy kindly said and hurries his maid to fetch some tea and pastries, and gestured Ciel to sit down. "I do apologize for having you come in so early, Earl Phantomhive, but as I had stated, it is urgent."

His rather large eyes darted around, as if not wanting to worry anyone beside Ciel and Sebastian around them, and he muttered silently, "About the Spring-Heeled Jack. I do believe I have…ah, we have seen him."

Ciel, with his face remaining void of emotion, waved his hand, gesturing Earl Leroy to continue, "Details, please. It'd be best if I know the full story since I have to stop it."

Leroy, skeptical about how is a young boy going to stop this monstrous creature, licked his dry lips, not noticing that Sebastian was gone from the living room, and continued his story: "My little boy. He had seen him encircling around our home from his window, and fetched me, crying out that there was a monster outside! After throwing fit and refusing to go back to his bed, I had to look outside from the window, and there he was! My god, was he truly a devil by looking at his face. Believe me or not, Earl Phantomhive, he somehow knew I was looking at him, and jumped right toward to the window where I was standing in front of. Landing on the branch, he just looked at me and then jumped away. I don't know what he came here for, Earl Phantomhive, just when I had heard about him few days ago!"

Ciel blew out, asking, "And he did not hurt anyone while he was at your property?" To that question, Earl Leroy shook his head. "I see," Ciel coolly said, "And you are certain that you never heard about him before? Or perhaps, know what he was looking for?"

With a sigh, Earl Leroy replied wearily, "I'm positive, Earl Phantomhive… Though…" Ciel raised eyebrow at Earl Leroy pausing in his mid-sentence. "I was so sure that he wasn't real, my good sir. I'm not sure that it is helpful to you, but…." Earl Leroy hesitated, hoping to not make his self looking like a fool. "Perhaps. Lord Heller would be better one to talk with. I've happened to know that He's excellent with… ah…demonology."

"Demonology?"

"Yes…A study of demons."

Ciel couldn't help but to scoff quietly, but he didn't dismiss it entirely since he asked: "Wouldn't this Lord Heller have a daughter?"

Earl Leroy answered right away, "Yes. Two daughters. Camilla and Jane, I do believe…But, unfortunately, he left his family as soon Jane was born, if I remembered correctly."

Ciel stood up, putting his top hat back on, and said with a glance toward Earl Leroy, "I do believe we are done for tonight." He didn't wait for response from Earl Leroy as he walked out of the living room to be greeted by waiting Sebastian. Sebastian bowed to Ciel, opening door to the outside for Ciel, and politely asked, "To home, then, young master?"

"Yes. Immediately, Sebastian." Ciel harshly said, making his way to the carriage. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian glanced down toward his young master, opening the door to inside of carriage for Ciel, and waited for him to go on with his question.

Ciel went right inside of the carriage, and asked, "Exactly what is Spring Heeled Jack looking for, Sebastian? Surely that he must have a purpose for all chaos he had brought… And he must be a demon, Sebastian, seeing that being a reaper or a human is impossible." Sebastian smirked, walking in the carriage, and gave the answer that displeased Ciel: "It could be a free demon, my young master…Since, he is bringing destruction to his delight. No one to bound him down or to be obeyed, that, or there is someone that did make a deal with him…. And that someone simply did not care for anyone who get in their way, of course."

Scowling, Ciel said, "Then we need to confront him, once and for all. Starting this night, Sebastian." Sebastian bowed his head, acknowledging Ciel's order.


	10. Chapter 10: Friend, or foe?

Hello, again! I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I must make it clear, though, that Spring Heeled Jack doesn't exactly belong to me for I have used him from the original source (numerous stories of paranormal creatures) and made him into my version of it. Only I do own the original characters, however!

* * *

Everyone Jeanette had thought to be hyperactive were nothing compared to the young girl named, Elizabeth, or 'Lizzie' which she have been telling Jeanette to call her that name instead. Jeanette was just sitting on the couch with her hair in braided pigtails, ring of red poppy flowers perching on top of her head as she stared down at the cold tea in her hands. Currently, Elizabeth or 'Lizzie' is trying to comb poor Bardroy's sudden Afro, couple of flowers in her left hand as Finnian mourns over the fact that he's wearing a large pink bow in his hair. '_Strangely,' _While Jeanette commented in her head, _'Finnian does look cuter in pink! Must be because he rather have a feminine face. How is it possible for some boys to be cuter and more feminine-looking than girls?_' Jeanette kept staring at Finnian, trying to find the answer in his pouting face, but then the moving figure of Lizzie captured Jeanette's full attention.

'_Oh, what's this? Lizzie is stepping out of the living room for minute.' _That bubbling thought with a glee popped in Jeanette's head, _'Good, I can escape and hide in my room until Ciel gets home!' _Granted, Jeanette confessed inside of her mind that it was very immature of her to think that, and Lizzie was really a sweet girl… It was just that her energy is so overwhelming, it has baffled Jeanette where did Lizzie get that unlimited amount of energy from, and Jeanette's patience was just so dangerously close to being drained out. With that, Jeanette darted from the couch, fleeing from the living room to the end of the stairway, and ran up despise of Lizzie's protesting comments.

"Ah ha! Made it!" Finally making it to her door, Jeanette turned the doorknob, opening the door to reveal her room full of crumpled clothes, paper tossed everywhere, and blankets, pillows, and sheets were pulled off the bed. Jeanette was taken back to see the room being tossed around, baffled about what happened and more importantly, who did it. Stepping in the room, she picked up some papers that came from the nearly destroyed diary of Jane. Jeanette was certain that no one should be up here when she saw everyone downstairs, then she thought that there might be other butler or maid she didn't meet, or, as her mind was drawing her to the thought of a possible suspect, Sebastian. But, Jeanette remembered he's out with Ciel, then again... Jeanette bitterly commented to herself, "Stupid Sebastian always have some lousy tricks in his stupid sleeve..."

"I'm certainly not surprised as excepted from that shameless pretending butler."

Jeanette froze in fear after hearing a tiny yet rather clear voice with a rasp. She didn't see anyone in the room, causing her to panic and wonder where was the voice coming from. Jeanette quickly scanned around the room. Nothing stood out. Again, the voice spoke again: "Close the door, will you please?"

Now, more doubt filled Jeanette's deepest depth of her mind, so, after gaining a tiny bit of courage she desperately needed, she then asked, "Why should I? You're the intruder."_ Either an invisible intruder, or a very tiny intruder, that is..._

Voice, with clear smugness ring to his tone, spoke up: "Oh, but aren't you the intruder as well, my dear lady? After all, you are posing the identity of a young female teacher..."

That sentence alone nearly caused her to drop papers from her arms. Heart standing still, Jeanette stood with her breathe caught in throat, and knew that she was caught much to her dismay. Deciding that there were two choices: Run away from here, or follow this cocky and smug voice's direction. She was leaning to the first choice if it wasn't for the voice to pip up, impatience clouding its tone: "**Close**. The door, Jeanette."

The breathe in her throat now turned into a large lump in her throat, eyes widening in fear with the thought running in her head: _'Crap! Crap! It knows my name, how did it know? How? God, am I going to die?'_

Going with the latter choice, she, with a hesitation, closed the door slowly. Quietly, she thought, hoping with all of her might, _'God, if I make it out of here alive, and get back to my time safely, I'm going to appreciate the hell out of my life. I don't want to be killed here- Oh god. What if it's Spring-Heeled Jack who's here? No, no, no! Why can't he stay fictional?'_

Jeanette squeaked before exclaiming, not realizing about her being out loud, "No!" Then she noticed something: The voice hadn't say anything for few minutes. It got her hoping that, whoever was that, it's gone, but sadly, Jeanette knew it wasn't true since it can't be gone that easily. Suddenly, there was a loud scratching, followed by a sound of something rustling. Jeanette scanned around the room again, and again, nothing is there, but she forgot one place to look at: A ceiling. She really didn't want to look up to see what was speaking to her. But having enough of dreading, Jeanette finally forced herself to glance up at the ceiling, and paled at what she saw before whimpering.

"Oh, my god, what are you? What in the world are you?" Jeanette slapped hand on her mouth, backing up away from her spot after close-up staring with a medium demonic-looking bat. She dropped her hand down, grabbing a nearby book she could find with her hand for a defense, and exclaimed, "What are you?"

"A friend, really." With a breathing and rasping laugh that sounds more like a disgusting cough, a demon dropped to the ground, climbing closer to the bed on its wings and legs. Jeanette gasped in fear, waving her book around, and jumped on the top of bed as she was shrieking loudly: "No, no, no, no, no, no. Do not get closer! I swear to god, I'll drop this book on you! I'll squish you!"

Tiny demon suddenly sat upright, giving Jeanette a clear view of his whole appearance: Its head have a bat-like face with numerous warts upon its wrinkled snout, and the large fangs were curled over out of mouth on the lower jaw. Beady red dots that shined slyly when the light hit upon the eyes, showing its intelligent but malicious mind. Its body was very hair, but its torso was somewhat human-like due to the demon standing up on the legs.

"Honestly, I have no particular interest in scaring you, but rather, I'm simple here to help you, of course." With a tsk, the bat leaped toward the feet of bed with a faint sound of swoosh from his wings, "I greet you, Jeanette."

As a response to the bat demon's greeting, she gave a visible disgusted shudder, and leaped away from the bed. Jeanette despised the bats and rodents so much, but compared to that demon, the bats were, at least, bearable to look at! But, Jeanette reminded herself to not worry about his appearance; She should be more concerned about _how_ did he know her real name. Jeanette, scowling, growled her words out, "Alright, what the hell is going on? I want to know everything, you little shit!"

The bat demon nonchalantly shook his wings lightly, before saying, "We cannot talk here; It is even too risky for me to be here. Especially, when this is a domain of leased demon, after all."

Now, Jeanette was more worried as she was thinking, _'There are more demons here?'_. Stammering, Jeanette had a baffled expression as she lowered the book down: "Like you?"

As an answer, the bat demon burst out in a fit of laughter, sounding like he was choking on his bursts of breathe, rasping loudly. "Oh, little woman," He murmured sinisterly, flapping his wings to make his way toward Jeanette in the air, "You certainly have no idea of whatever you're dealing with. You're already in the deep, deep, deep maze set up by he and his leashed demon."

Jeanette resisted the urge to gag violently by the bat demon's ghastly breathe; She was even sure she can see some piece of meats embedded between his fangs, making it harder for her to not gag. Sucking a breath through her nose, Jeanette finally asked, paling, "What 'leashed' demon?"

Yanking one of the diary's pages from Jeanette's arm, the bat demon presented the last entry, written by Jane, in Jeanette's face closely. Bat demon hissed the words, curling the mouth back to show full set of fangs, "That very butler in black who is always on the side of 'Queen's Watchdog', known as the Earl of Phantomhive. That child who made a deal with the pretending butler, in exchange of his soul, and leashed the demon for his use."

Angrily, she then threw the book directly into the bat demon, having enough out of that disgusting bat. "Bullshit!" She screamed, "I don't believe that tripe, at all. Beside, you're a demon; Why should I trust you, really?"

Even though it had been struck by the hard-covered book, and been slammed against the wooden floor, the bat demon already was on its clawed feet, shaking its wings as if brushing the pain away easily. "Oh, but would they be very accepting of you, Jeanette? He asked, still smiling its ugly grin, and continued asking: "After all time of hiding behind Jane's name, who would help you, really: Me, who came all way on my journey to give you a helping hand and knew who really are you? Or, the cold and emotionless child Duke, with the leashed demon who could wreck a chaos by a simple command? Not to mention that Jane is one of their prime suspects in the case of Spring-Heeled Jack."

"What? Why?" Jeanette let go of papers she had been holding whole time from her arms, unable to grasp of what she just heard. "How can it be? We don't even know what happened..."

Jeanette trailed off, now silent, and stared at the bat demon. _'Did they know what happened to Jane?' _She didn't manage to ask him since the bat demon tensed up, nostrils flaring up as furs were bristling up, and watched it flew to the window. Jeanette was certain that it was... scared, but by what? Her attention was brought back when the bat demon sat down on the window's perch with the window opened already.

"Little woman... Next time when..." The bat demon lets out an angry hiss, looking less menacing. "The leashed demon is away, I'll return... I do advise to get out of here while you can. For good reasons."

Jeanette was astonished by its leaving so soon; She won't let it get away that easily, especially leaving her with so many unanswered questions. Lunging out toward the window, she made a grabbing motion, which was a failure, after the bat demon shot out through the open window. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she watched the sight of the bat demon already fading away in the wide sky, and mentally cursed that damned demon with every fiber of her being. It was bad enough for Jeanette to be in different time period, and made a foolish mistake by posing as her great aunt, but to be surrounded by the demons as well? She had to slam her forehead against the perch, suppressing her scream. Jeanette then looked down after getting up from the window's perch, and saw the answer to question of why the bat demon left so suddenly: Earl Phantomhive and that butler were back.

Watching the butler assisting the young Earl as he walked out of the carriage, Jeanette began to see them in the new light with questions popping her head (again, as always): _'Are they really people to go to if I need help? Would they even believe me that I came from a different time period?' _And the last question that would nag at her for a longest time: _'Am I really safe here?' _

Jeanette noticed Sebastian staring in the direction of her bedroom window from the outside, which caused her to back away from the window quickly, and leaned against the wall across the room. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore after all times of dismissing demons as fictional creatures and time travel as an absurd thought. Maybe, as she thought, the bat demon was right; Jeanette should leave here. "_If what he said is true about Ciel and Sebastian, then someone up there loathe me so much, enough to throw demons in. That prick." _

* * *

"Ciel," Lizzy squealed in delight, pulling Ciel in her arms before giving him a large bear hug. "You're just in time, Ciel! I just finished decorating your home and dressing up your servants; They looks so marvelous now!"

Ciel, grasping for his choked breathe from Lizzy's very affectionate hug, firmly pulled his self out of her grip, and sighed before saying, "Must you decorate every time you're here at my mansion, Lizzy?"

Lizzy, already accustomed to Ciel's bitterness with a concern, just gave a wide and care-free smile, and said, "I want to have a tea party with you, Ciel! I haven't seen you for such long time." Ciel knew that Lizzy wouldn't let this go, so he begrudgingly agreed, much to increasing delight from Lizzy. Right on the cue, Sebastian walked into the living room with a, courteous smile on his face. Sebastian gestured his arm with his other arm across his chest, toward the doorway to the outside, and spoke politely, "The greenhouse is already prepared for your charming tea party. Please, have a seat at the table, young master, and Lady Elizabeth, and I shall bring tray of teas and treats to you momentarily."

Lizzy let out a gleeful squeal, already excited about Sebastian's delicious and mouth-watering treats, and tugged on Ciel's hand, leading him to the greenhouse while exclaiming, "Let's go, Ciel!" Ciel grunted, reluctantly letting Lizzy lead him to the greenhouse, and said sternly, glancing over at Sebastian briefly, "Though, Sebastian, would you mind checking up on Miss Heller? Perhaps, she would like to join us..."

Sebastian didn't miss that sharp tone in Ciel; He knew what was his next order given by Ciel, and only gave a sly smirk at Ciel as if saying he understood. Sebastian straightened his posture up, closing eyes, and lowered his arms as he said rather calmly, "Of course, young master."

* * *

Shoving folded clothes in the drawer of dresser, she was clearly upset about what had happened in the bedroom, and then loudly slammed the drawer close. Jeanette wasn't sure how to make it out of information that Ciel and Sebastian could being her... doom! Biting her bottom lip hard, she was trying to distract herself from pouring thoughts with a little prickly pain, but it was no good; It was too hard to ignore those serious thoughts. Not bothering to glance around her now tidied room with papers from the journal in the desk's drawer and clothes being put away in dresser, Jeanette sat on the bed, trying to sort her thoughts out. Or at least she was going to, until there were knocks on the door, causing Jeanette to still, and stay in silence. That familiar and smooth as velvet voice spoke through the bedroom door: "Miss Heller?"

_'Sebastian... He's the demon, too,' _as Jeanette thought, trying to calm her heart down. _'Should I answer him, or will he leave if I just stay silent?' _She thought it might work, but that plan was aborted after the book fell off the edge of bed with a loud 'thud', making Jeanette flinch. Jeanette sighed to herself, mentally cursing, and replied to patient Sebastian behind the bedroom door, "Yes?"

"Young Master would like to you to join with him and his fiancee at the tea party in the Greenhouse."

"I think I have to decline the invitation...I'm not feeling too well, right now."

Jeanette waited, listening for Sebastian's response, but there was only silence behind the door, and then her heart thumped loudly from a combination of surprise and fear when she heard a doorknob turning. The door swiftly opened, and there was Sebastian standing in the doorway, with a concerned look on his face. Sebastian tilted head, asking, "Is that so, Miss Heller?"

She just gave a blank stare, gripping on the bed's cover and replied, hesitating, "Yes, I think I'm coming down with...something... Give my apology to Ciel- Er, Earl Phantomhive."

"It is no wonder, miss Heller," Sebastian stride, making Jeanette shrink back as he walked by her to the window, and closed it. "Your window was open, and it is such a chilling day with this gutsy wind." Jeanette let out a nervous chuckle before she said sheepishly, "Oh, whoopee-daisy... Again, I apologize to Earl-"

She stopped talking when Sebastian's back of hand was on her forehead, surprised by Sebastian's sudden appearance next to her. Jeanette then bristled, leaning back from Sebastian's hand, and thought, '_Isn't this supposed to be a taboo for men to get too close for women in this age? Shameless demon!'_ Sebastian did take notice of Jeanette's tensing which somewhat amused him, and lowered his hand as he still wore his pitying expression, and commented, "My, you are rather looking so flustered, miss Heller... Especially with blood gathering in your cheeks. To think that, a little careless mistake could set afire on your body, miss Heller."

Jeanette stared at him wearily, quickly getting off the bed, and said, "You know what. I'm fine now... I'll go down and join with them."

"If I didn't know better, miss Heller... I must say that you seems to be very tense,today. Perhaps, even more when we arrived back to here..."

Stopping in her track, Jeanette didn't dare to look back to Sebastian as she clenched her hands tightly, and slowly asked, "Is...there any reason for me to not worry?" _'Crap, that sounded suspicious. Dumb, Jeanette. Very dumb.'_ Yet, she let out a quiet laugh as she was trying to not look over at Sebastian, saying, "I mean... I have lots of thoughts on my mind since... I came here."

Jeanette then listened to the whispered question from Sebastian, which was very quiet to her ears. Piping up, she then turned around with a frown, and asked, "What was that?"

Sebastian, already putting his face of professional polite butler on, asked with an increasing volume in his voice: "Would you care for a Fruit Fool? It's my specialty for today's dessert."

* * *

Sebastian watched his young master, Ciel, and 'Jane' waving goodbye to Lizzy in her departing carriage as they stood out in front of the main door. Already, Sebastian have Ciel's jacket over his arm, and Ciel's top hat in his hand as he was waiting for Ciel.

Ciel, despise of already mentally exhausted, turned toward Jeanette, and folded arms as he barked an order: "Go on, and get dressed formally. We're going to Count Leroy's mansion as he had invited us for a supper."

That surprised Jeanette, causing her to point at herself, and she asked, "Me, as well?"

Now surprised by Jeanette's response, Ciel suddenly narrowed his eye directly in Jeanette's eyes, sternly saying, "Yes... You too. He knew you and your family. Do you not know him at all?"

Jeanette, avoiding to make eye contract with Ciel, quietly said, "I may or may not remember him..." Thankfully for her, Ciel seems to accept that as he excused Jeanette to go upstairs, and grabbed his jacket from Sebastian's arms. "I don't trust her; She's hiding something from us," Ciel harshly said, now placing the top hat on his head. "Yet, she took a job from me with absolutely no hesitation. Does she not know about me as the Watchdog?"

Sebastian just smiled, taking in a delight by Ciel's angry squirming, and just said, "As my opinion... she come off as... hot-blooded. Easy to rile up, and simply say her thought out... I can see her struggling with an urge of spitting at me." He couldn't help but to chuckle to his self after finishing his sentence. "But, of course," Sebastian cocked his head side-way, meeting with Ciel's cool stare, and smiled slyly, "We'll just have to see how the night goes if your prediction is right."


	11. Chapter 11: Dangers

A/N: I'm...Baaaaaaaaaaack! This time, I'm on fire after breaking free from the writer's block and aim to write more, thanks to some inspirations! Though, totally sorry about a long absence... Lot of stuffs happened. D8

* * *

The day revealed to be almost done when the sun was being lowered down. The trip to the rather large property owned by the Earl Leroy have came to the end as the carriage which held the young Earl Phantomhive, his butler, and lastly, Jeanette parading the identify of Earl's teacher, pulled up in front of the lovely three-story mansion. Jeannette, pulling on the strings of bonnet, had been trying to not speak or stare toward Ciel and Sebastian the whole time ever since she spoke with the bat demon, and shivered despise of heavy wool shawl draped over her shoulders, glancing in direction of Earl Ciel whom already stepped out of the carriage. Rubbing on her arm to reduce the goosebumps, Jeanette was certain the shivers was caused by something else other than the chilling breeze, and rushed out of the carriage to hurry after Ciel and Sebastian as she was unaware about Sebastian and Ciel sharing a quick glance toward each other.

The slightly middle-aged maid greeted (rather less happily) them in opening door before Sebastian could knock the door, "Please come in, Sir Phantomhive... And _Miss_ Heller." Jeanette only responded with the stare since the harsh tone was easily detected in maid's voice, and had a mind to make a snappy comeback. Ciel just took his hat off and the coat, handing them off into already-waiting arms of Sebastian, and asked as he stared steely at the maid, causing the maid to slightly back off, "Is he in his office?" With a silent _hrrumph!_ from the maid, she turned away from them, marching away with her back to them, and Jeanette nearly took a chance to make a vulgar gesture if it wasn't for Sebastian suddenly jerking on the one of strings to her bonnet to turn her head side-way.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Heller," Sebastian spoke in an exaggerating tone with a faint smile, again pulling on string to undone the bow which bonnet fell off. "A young woman such as you should never even bat its eyelash to lowly words." Narrowing eyes, Jeanette pushed her bonnet along with the shawl into his arms, huffing her chest to show she wasn't afraid of him, and said boldly, "Much _obligated_ for your little bit of wisdom, Sebastian." Sebastian only gave her a smile, yet Jeanette can tell his eyes were taunting her followed by a quick tug of corners of his lips. She grumbled, ignoring a raised eyebrow from Ciel in her direction, and stride to one of nearby maids, speaking quickly, "Bathroom, where?!"

A younger maid pulled herself away from the view of Sebastian with intense blushing cheeks to meet Jeanette's eyes, and spoke, though shuttered at beginning, "O-oh, it'd should on the second floor, 6th door on the right when you come up-" The maid stopped when Jeanette dashed upstairs, now unsure what to do next.

Earl Leroy walked right out of the dining room, motioning toward Ciel to join him at the dining table that stretched about 10 feet, "I'm quite thankful that you and Miss Heller could join me at the dinner." Ciel has uncharacteristically became silent, glancing away from Earl Leroy briefly, and soon joined at the other end of the dining table with his eye now on Earl Leroy. Suddenly startled by a change in behavior of Ciel, Earl Leroy gave a weak smile, absently gripping on his napkin which was quickly crumpled up, and asked with some hesitation, "Is there something matter, Earl Ciel?"

Ciel tapped his spoon on the rim of his cup after stirring sugar in the tea (which was placed by one of Earl Leroy's servants immediately in front of him as soon he was sat in his chair), and then sipped slowly enough to make Earl Leroy squirm nervously in the silence. Finally breaking the silence, he responded politely yet his expression told he have a hidden agenda with his tiny cunning smirk that made Earl Leroy even more uncomfortable "No, nothing at all, Earl Leroy..." Then his eye scanned over the empty seats, noticing only two chairs are taken by himself and Earl Leroy. Next sentence spoken from Ciel made Earl Leroy pale, his eyes becoming wider as Sebastian, amused by his expression, even thought he could hear Earl Leroy's heartbeats all way from other end of table: "We are missing someone, wouldn't you agree, Earl Leroy?"

* * *

Jeanette kept wringing her one of lacy gloves that came with the dress she have on, then mercilessly beat the glove against the wall out of rage, repressing her scream inside, and hissed out, "Dammit. I'm so done with this; I'm tired of being Jane, demons, and _him_! No more!" Turning around to face the wall, she let her forehead thud against wall, and suddenly, Jeanette realized something that she should have noticed right away. "The Undertaker!" She shouted, jumping back away from the wall with a newly-found hope. "He knew Jane! Or something, at least!" The memory ran through her head, replaying the time when she first met the Undertaker, and centered on the Undertaker's delightful tone when name of Jane is mentioned. It wasn't much, she thought, but with Jeanette gripping tightly on her hope, he may know something that could help her. '_Also..._' With a grin now forming on Jeanette's face, '_He's a human, so that's even better!_'

"Yes!" A joy bubbled in Jeanette's heart, causing her to leap up and down, and ran down the hall, skipping as well. "Yes, it is a start! Someone who can really help me for once. Sebastian, and you disgusting fly rat, you can go f-"

Jeanette's foot stepped on her own hem of the dress, causing her to stop finishing the sentence, and nearly sent her into a fit of stumbling. Jeanette stumbled for seconds, though she did catch her balance, and let out a relived sigh. Though, a feeling of relief was instantly replaced by a curiosity when she heard a faint sound coming out of crack from a door few feet away from her. Remembering that Ciel did mention about Earl Leroy having a young son, so Jeanette chuckled to self, and crept to the door as she tried to not make a sound. She thought she would just greet the boy, and send him back down to his father since it was supposed to be supper-time at this time, however, when she opened the door slowly to prevent its squeaky noise, she met with a rather disturbing sight.

Even with the darkness cast, it wasn't hard to see two persons wrapped around each other in passionate embrace, moans and high-pitched giggle emitting from a woman, her blouse was pulled down... Then something clicked in Jeanette's head: That woman was the maid who 'greeted so kindly' her at the door! Jeanette recognized her back of head with the maid's graying hair recoiled in neat bun. Trying to not give into the temptation of vomiting, Jeanette was about to close the door before she was struck with a fear as red eyes glared at her over the maid's shoulders. She could felt her soul being ripped down to every bit by his stare, and realized that whoever was with the maid had stop responding to the maid's advances, his staring at her not waning away, so Jeanette quickly slammed the door, not regarding its loud sound, and dashed away from the door as far as she can.

Finally, as she thought she's far away from the man who gave her a scare, Jeanette leaned against the wall, panting softly from running without stopping and the heat from heavy dress. "Wait...Was that Sebastian?" She asked to herself, frowning since Sebastian was only one to have red eyes, and then colors drained away from her face. "Oh my god, _gross_! Bleh!" The thought of Sebastian being passionately entangled with the maid made Jeanette almost heave her stomach's content abruptly if it wasn't for an unwanted familiar voice at the window: "Jeanette. Come here! It is time to come with me."

Jeanette scowled, turning toward the window to see the bat demon, and exclaimed, "Oh no, I am not coming with you! That is my answer, you _nasty_ thing." As if to make her point, Jeanette grab a nearby object which happened to be the vase off the stool, though she flinched lightly when the bat demon hissed angrily at her. Pulling the lock off the window, the bat demon opened a crack of window, and spat the words with a taunting tone at Jeanette, "That is fine... He'll deal with you, then."

That took Jeanette back, now deeply concerned that the bat demon wasn't alone, so she only said, lowering the vase down, "What? Hey! No, you don't!" Jeanette slammed the window open, and this time, she managed to grab the bat demon by his tail with her upper half of body nearly out of window. She wasn't expecting it to be so hard to maintain a grip on the bat demon as it thrashed around violently, its talons ripping her sleeves, so it amazed her how she actually did pull the bat demon right back inside after exhausting most of her body's strength.

Sensing Jeanette being weakened, the bat demon used it to its advantage as it thrashed wings even more violent against Jeanette's body, latching its fangs into her right wrist. Gasping at the intense jolts of pain going through her body, she slammed the bat demon against the wall by ramming her right arm to wall, and by third time, the bat demon dropped away instantly from Jeanette, and before Jeanette could do anything, it let out a high-pitched wailing that made Jeanette yelp from pain inflicting to her ear-drum. "I gave you a chance, Jeanette, to come with us without any trouble," As the bat demon lifted itself off the ground, flapping its wings with a smug expression on his face, more smugness as there was a thump followed by door slamming loudly at the end of hall, only quiet sound of springs creaking lingered in the air. Jeanette lifted her wrist up carefully, exclaiming sharply as response to the dart of pain in her arm, and examined her wrist. The damage was bad; The bat demon did really inflict a serious damage enough to make deep flesh wound. It made a teasing remark, "Tsk. _Tsk,_ Jeanette. He'll have to bring you with me, then."

"He? ...Who?" Jeanette drew her question out slowly, trying to not flinch from pain, then she held her breathe as there was an another sound of creaking springs. Something hit against her side, and she let out a surprised shriek, stumbling back against the wall. What hit her, was a head of the maid she just saw, her mouth was in permanent form of 'o' that displayed her both row of teeth, heavy gray ring around her wide eyes as she looked screaming still even in her death. Jeanette uttered a quiet sentence, trying to breathe normally as she was paralyzed with stricken fear, "Oh god..."

It let out a sniggering sound, delighted at Jeanette's paling face and blood dripping down her wrist to her dress, and darted right out through the window. Jeanette stood up, realizing she have to escape, as she heard the sound of springing becoming more loud and faster in its pace as it was coming closer. Jeanette panicked; She went to a nearby room, entering in so fast that she felt little bit of dizziness, and closed the door, locking it by a turn of lever on doorknob.

Shivering silently out of coldness and fear, Jeanette never felt this so scared as she backed up from the door, scanning around the dark room for any place to hide in. _'Crap.'_ She thought shakily, feeling numbness in her wrist. _'My wrist...'_ Jeanette scooted back and huddled in the corner of the room, taking a nearby handkerchief off the dresser and trying to wrap her wrist with left hand, and looked at the door, paused with dreadfulness setting in the environment. The noises have stopped, leaving Jeanette in silence.

'_Wait.. What about Ciel and others?' _Jeanette peeked more at the door around the dresser, biting on her bottom lip hard to hold her heavy breathes. _'They should know he's here by now... He's making lots of noise.'_

Something was wrong, terribly wrong, as Jeanette dreaded more, inching toward the window as her heart weighted with the stabs of fear.

* * *

Earl Leroy sobbed loudly, heaving his chest in and out and groveling at the feet of Ciel who only stared blankly down at him, and shouted through his tears, "You have to understand, Earl! He have my son as the hostage, and- and I only had to invite Miss Heller so anything won't happen to him!"

Ciel had enough of hearing Earl Leroy sobbing, and stepped back as he spoke, "Cease it, Leroy. If what you said is true, then Miss Heller is the target, then." Ciel had noticed that Spring-Heeled Jack surprisingly have narrowed down the victims in target group of the young women with brunette hair in ponytail, and Jane/Jeanette certainly fit in that pattern. Not to mention after inspecting outside of home of Richard whom have his wife and one of his twin daughters being killed by Spring-Heeled Jack, the house across to them had an elderly couple describing an intruder as a crazy-looking young woman with a brown hair and in a 'queer' looking purple outfit.

Ciel and Sebastian were certain that Jane Heller was connected to Spring-Heeled Jack in some way, however, these past days with Jane have brought up rather unexpected obstacles in the case. Sebastian confided in him that Jane Heller who were with them for past few days were certainly not Jane Heller. Ciel wasn't surprised; Jane Heller and whoever who was parading as 'Jane' were far different in their personality, and both have their physical tells by their eye colors. However, Ciel was unsure about false Jane as he fiddled with the questions in his mind ever since the discovery: What did happen to real Jane Heller? Did the false one get rid of Jane?

Nevertheless, Ciel glanced over his shoulder to meet the eyes of Sebastian who just appeared just now, and then back at Earl Leroy, and spoke with a tone of steel, "We shall see how this shall unfold between Spring-Heeled Jack and that woman, so don't hinder him."

"Of course, sire," Sebastian just bowed, and cocked his head sideways with a lingering smile that seems sarcastic, brushing some dust off his coat. "I only stepped out for a moment to relinquish some troublesome pests."

Ciel sharply snapped his attention to the ceiling as there was a faint sound of breaking glass, along with loud scream of terror from a young woman, on the second floor, so he pulled on his leather gloves calmly, and stared at Sebastian as he said, "Let's go, Sebastian."

"As you command, Master"

* * *

She didn't hear him anymore, an uncomfortable silence had been sweeping around in the room she was in, rolling with the time as her doubts grew. Jeanette glimpsed at the window, hesitating with just-now formed plan about going through the window. Perhaps, as Jeanette thought, she can look out and see if it was safe to go out, but just a glimpse. It was too early to tell if it's safe as Jeanette moved toward the window on couched legs, and she leaned against the wall next to window. She whispered silently before turning sideway to look at the window, "Just a peek..."

Jeanette saw a hand breaking through the window so quick she didn't have time to react, million shards of glass fell to the ground, and she felt the fingers clutching tightly onto her shoulder with nail dug in her fabric of dress. Her being was jerked violently toward the window as her hair fell free. Jeanette screamed, struggling hard against the strong arm of Spring-Heeled Jack, and a large shard of glass next to her foot got her attention as her feet dug into the ground as the loud and feral giggling were emitted by Spring-Heeled Jack. Jeanette felt being lifted off the ground easily, but it gave her an advantage when she spun around in his grip, grabbing the shard before she was pulled out of the room through the window. Jeanette, with all of her force, brought the shard down to his shoulder before her eardrums nearly popped by his howl, and she was let go as Jeanette fell, then landed on the tree branch.

Jeanette kept gasping, trying to calm her wildly-pumping heart, and gripped around the tree trunk tightly without looking now, Spring-Heeled Jack perched on the tree branch, him laughing and cooing in her direction slowly as if he was a child having fun, despise of the shard sticking out from his shoulder. Worse, she was feeling light-head enough to threaten to pass out anytime.

"Janey, Janey..." As Spring-Heeled Jack cooed lowly, whistling in middle of name, and leaped to the tree branch above Jeanette, causing Jeanette quickly hop down to lower tree branch. Jeanette watched him pulling the shard out of shoulder with some ease, and he then tossed it away, "I found you, at last, my darling Jane. Shouldn't done that, you know, luv."

"No, you're mistaken! I'm not Jane!" As Jeanette said, clutching another tree branch after almost slipping off the branch. "I'm not her!"

"Jane..." At beginning of his sentence, his tone was silent with hint of whimsical feeling, his lips twisting into a large sneer, as his fingers creep down the tree branch, and slid down to allow his face meet Jeanette's face at same level. Quickly, Jeanette knew this was dangerous from the sound of his voice, so she jumped off the tree at last second before Jack slammed his nails into the tree trunk with him grinding his teeth loudly, screeching along with his nails raking into the trunk, "I. Do not like to be lied at, Jane! _**Jane**_! Come back!"

She honestly thought she wouldn't make it when falling off the tree, but Jeanette opened eyes to see Sebastian holding her just foot away from the ground, and oddly enough, she admitted that she was actually happy to see Sebastian for once. Then she heard Ciel ordering Sebastian, following the voice to see Ciel's sudden serious expression: "Sebastian. Destroy him."

And the same phrase sprouted from the bulter, only this time, there was a tint of coldness to it, adding a soft chuckle and snap of his glove: "As you wish, Master."


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

A/N: I've been have pointed out there were some errors which made no sense so I have edited the chapter right away, thanks to a really helpful reviewer!

* * *

Spring-Heeled Jack gnashed his teeth which produced a grating sound through the air as he spun around with Sebastian in the fight with quick movements, so quick that Ciel and Jeanette were having hard time to track them with their eyes alone. Sebastian, however, just have an annoyed expression, despising the sound of grinding, and had noticed something rather particular about Spring-Heeled Jack at the start of fight, but right now, as he thought, he shall put Spring-Heeled Jack down immediately. Although, Ciel wasn't paying attention to Sebastian most of time, seeing no point in watching since Sebastian can always take care of his self, when he have his full attention on Jeanette. Ciel decided to confront Jeanette about the false identify.

"Tell me who you are," Raising his head up to lock Jeanette's eye contract with him, Ciel continued in his suddenly cold tone: "I already know you are not Jane Heller, so start telling the truth." Jeanette took a guess that they already knew all along, frowning at Ciel. She won't deny the truth, of course, but it would be hard for her to tell Ciel the whole truth. Telling him that she was from the future? They would thought of her to be insane, and Jeanette wouldn't blame them; She wouldn't believe in time-traveling if it wasn't for this ordeal she's in! Jeanette struggled to keep her eyes open, resisting to pass out, and thought bitterly, _'I'd be tossed into the mental hospital.. If I'm not dead, that is.'_

Gripping on one of bars from a nearby iron fence, she stared hard at Ciel, ignoring the hoarse tone in her voice, and talked loudly, "I just want to say that I'm innocent. I admit that I did pretend to be Jane, but it wasn't for evil stuff or anything like that! Just a dumb mistake!"

Ciel wondered why is Jeanette increasing her volume in talking, and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Jeanette. "No! No." Jeanette pointed her finger at him, as if she was beginning to become more frustrated, developing the reddish dots on her cheeks, and growled her words out, "I am pleading my case here, Ciel. I was going to get my butt busted over whatever Jane did, and I don't even know what was it! I confess to borrowing somebody's identify, that's all!"

"Dammit," As Ciel hissed the word underneath his breathe when he got a closer look at Jeanette's wrist which was badly wrapped by a dainty handkerchief, and Jeanette was beginning to look like she was close to breaking down with her eyes watering and sound of her voice cracking at the end of her last sentence. Ciel knew he can't ask anymore question, especially when Jeanette wasn't in clear mind, so he stepped up to her side and gripped on her arm firmly, and murmuring, "Sit down. You clearly aren't in condition to talk."

Jeanette, however, tried to tug her arm back, but she quickly gave up in resisting Ciel's grip, and and slide down against the fence out of exhaustion. She whispered softly that even Ciel had to ask her to repeat it again, "I just want to go home."

"Master."

Ciel abruptly looked at Sebastian who stood just few feet away from him, noticing some dirt on his tailcoat, and lowered his eyebrows down while puzzled about a quick fight, asking, "What of Spring-Heeled Jack, Sebastian?"

"A weak demon, nothing more," Sebastian calmly spoke, brushing soot off his coat with annoyance caused by getting his coat dirty. "It and couple of bat demons were making themselves rather cozy here. They have put too much of pride in themselves if they thought they could take on me..." Sebastian usually kept his both of composure and patience, but they apparently ran out when he had confronted the tiny bat demons who were holding the son of Earl Leroy as the hostage in the tiny shed, and they had mocked him for being leashed like a 'pathetic mongrel' as he quoted them to self. Of course, Sebastian did terminate them, and to push his button even more, this "Spring-Heeled Jack" showed up. He was not amused or impressed by Jack when he was, to Sebastian, an annoying and insignificant pest who just bugged him so much.

To think that the mortals were terrified of this vile pest, Sebastian thought, opening his pocket-watch to see if it was past Ciel's bedtime. No, it wasn't, which eased Sebastian's annoyance down a bit. He did try to get something useful out of Spring-Heeled Jack, but it was being stubborn as it snapped its teeth and struggled while taunting at Sebastian, so Sebastian did kill him while snapping his head off neck. Though, there was something about the Spring-Heeled Jack that he need to mention to Ciel; It was a possibly vital information to the case...

Ciel frowned, expecting the fight to be tougher and longer since it was a demon they were facing after all, but he let out a weary sigh. The Spring-Heeled Jack was no longer to be concerned about, but it didn't mean the case is over; There was a matter on how did Spring-Heeled Jack came to be, and how were Jane Heller and Mr. Heller tied to this case. Something did tell him that there was much more to uncover into the case, Ciel knew he had to finish the loose ends to the case immediately, but for now, he need to fetch some medical assistance for Jeanette; She could provide some essential information when she is in less dazed state.

"Tsk," Sebastian let out, scanning over Jeanette's wrist, and used his other hand to easily push protesting Jeanette's left hand away from his face. "One of the bats bit her wrist... They aren't poisonous, but they are rather vile since they carried all sort of unpleasant things in their mouth. Disgusting, really."

"Stop trying to shove my butler's head and don't move too much," Ciel exclaimed calmly toward Jeanette, and then turned around to walk back to Earl Leroy's house. "Sebastian, put her in the carriage. We'll be leaving in a moment." Sebastian murmured his acknowledgement to Ciel's order, and then placed his hands on Jeanette's shoulders, pulling her up to her feet. Jeanette piped up as if she suddenly woke up with renewed energy, shouting, "No! I don't want to go with you two!" Repressing his sigh, Sebastian was hoping that she would put up with no opposition, still holding onto her shoulders as she tried to jerk away.

"How can I can trust you and Ciel? And that I won't end up like him!" Jeanette gestured wildly toward the corpse of the demon, and continued while looking up at Sebastian, visibly upset. "Who are you guys, really? I would, at least, want to know that if I'm going to cooperate with Ciel and you."

Sebastian smirked down, not bothering to impose as a threatening figure as he sensed Jeanette is growing scared by this situation, and spoke placidly, " As a friendly warning, I do implore you to step back, and rethink about your words before speaking anymore. You have put us in a rather complicated spot, irritating nevertheless, and we don't take that too kindly."

Jeanette blinked, now wearing a blank expression when she registered his words in her mind, and then narrowed eyes as if she's about to accept the fighting challenge, slowly asked, "Are you about to threaten me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian leaned back, satisfied smirk just now appearing on his face, and replied, "As long you remember to cooperate with my master and I, of course. Now, come along." Jeanette just blew her single strand of hair out of face, pulling on her shawl tighter to warm her being, and stared at Sebastian, speaking sternly, "Just so you know, I have no idea what is happening."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Jeanette spoke firmly, determined to not back down from Sebastian, "I'll cooperate, but I won't be much of help, though."

Jeanette dashed around Sebastian, sharply turn to face him as if to show she is serious, and stared directly in his eyes as she said, "I'll be in the carriage, thank you." Although, she didn't get far; In fact, she only took three steps in the direction of the carriage before Sebastian piped up, "You're hiding something else, aren't you, miss?"

Sebastian was delighted to see Jeanette's body stiffen, for he is always enjoyed to see the sight when humans become struck with the fear enough to render themselves immobile, sharpening his predatory urges. His irritated mood eased just slightly when it was just her he have to deal with for now. He did have to give a point to Jeanette for her trying to slip away with a confident front, but he already have seen through her huffed-up front by noticing one of her tells, such as her one of eyebrows' twitch.

"...It 's not something you really need to know, really." Jeanette replied, her eyes darting for any way out of the backyard. To her dismay, she nearly stumbled over her untied shoelace, her hand shooting out to grab a nearby item out of reflex. She ignored the rising heat entering her cheeks, despise of her sight getting slightly blurred, Jeanette knew it was Sebastian's hand she have grabbed as his fingers clenched over hers firmly as her planned escapade was destroyed by her own fumble, but she forgot all of it when Jeanette quickly glanced at Sebastian's hand, and gasped loudly.

Sebastian caught rather a surprising sight from Jeanette; She bite onto her bottom lip hard, silencing any upcoming word as Jeanette firmly planted her eyes to the ground and stilled her body, a sight of sudden fear struck in her as it was obvious to her when she was trying to not meet his eyes after he tugged her wrist to drag her in the direction of the carriage outside of the backyard of the Leroy Mansion. Jeanette took a step, avoiding in looking at Sebastian as she breathed heavily, and stopped right away before she asked shakily, "What's going to happen now? Since now you and Ciel know I'm not Jane."

The vibration emitting from his quiet chuckle entered in her ears as she closed her eyes, soughing any comfort in the darkness to block everything from the reality and ignoring an occasional wave of nausea. The question from Sebastian, though, made Jeanette tighten her throat, "What did you see?"

However, the irritation flooded over Sebastian when a mass of the tiny bat demons entered in the line of his sight, the flock of bats hovering close to the roof as their faint hisses were led by the bigger bat, prompted Jeanette to recognize that bat.

"That little shit! Little shit is the one who did of this," Jeanette screamed, an insanity sweeping around her enlarged pupils in the eyes. "That fat one!" as she made it clear to point it out for Sebastian, feeling relived from his diverted gaze. Right away, though, she dropped down to her knees as she somewhat felt tired of carrying her own body weight, and pressed her forehead to cool patch of grasses. Jeanette, oblivious to Sebastian's moment of confusion, then gave him a thumb-up, and muttered, "Git that bat."

Sebastian only gave Jeanette a brief glance, and no more of concern were left for her as it seems Jeanette have exhausted all of her energy into her opposition against Sebastian and Ciel. He then walked toward the group of the bats, noting that Jeanette did make a good point; That very bat must have the vital information for Ciel if they were carrying a plan for this. Though, he stopped before the corpse when the group of bats huddled close enough to seal any gape between their body, and led by the leader, they skydived down through the corpse's stomach, splashing the blood onto neatly-done grass, now stained by dark blood. Sebastian heard Jeanette letting out a small disgusted yelp as the overwhelming scent of blood quickly began to sour the air, watching the flesh stretching and moving by the bats, and right away, he knew what they were doing as he let out an annoyed huff and dashed at inhumane speed toward side of the corpse: They were eating all of body and bones from the inside. Jeanette leaned her head up just in time to see its face fell flat, and Sebastian's hand forcing itself through corpse's throat to pull one of smaller bats.

Jeanette let out a startled scream, and turned on her side to look away from the gruesome scene, and clamped her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes then blinked them away furiously when something caught her attention: An open gate door, as she fully grasped the idea of it, was only couple feet away from where she remained... And Sebastian wasn't watching her...

Caught up in the whirlpool of howling bats surrounding around Sebastian and now limp boneless corpse full of scabbed holes, his clothes being ripped with tailcoat tattered at end, Sebastian have no emotion showing on his face, yet his eyes shone with the malice around his sharp black pupils. Finally, he smirked and tightened the hold around the bigger bat's throat, ignoring its violent trashing. Sebastian pressed on thumb underneath the bigger bat's throat against where the pulse should be, and he spoke as he applied more pressure against its' throat, "You know what I want."

"Foul, pathetic, mongrel-"

Sebastian only cut the vile bat demon before it could finish by forcefully shoving thumb at its lower jaw, faint sound of snap were heard from its closed mouth, and he glimpsed up to see scattering bat demons flying away to the sky as he knew they were hopeless without the leader he's holding. He composed his professional look, and then turned around to give a small bow toward the waiting Earl Phantomhive at the doorway of back door to the Manor Leroy. Ciel raised eyebrow at the corpse, then back at Sebastian as he commented, "I see that we are dealing with rather more complicated situation... I trust that at least you found something useful out of this scrap?"

"About your terrorizing entity... They are rather dull beings, worthless spots caused by something else. It is too absurd they did all of this by themselves." Came a reply, as Sebastian stood tall, using his free hand to dust himself off while presenting the bat demon toward Ciel, and continued as there was a questioning expression on Ciel's face, "They were sent by an another, as the decoys. As obstacles."

"Someone is pulling all of this... within a distance?" Ciel asked, then grew a grave expression when Sebastian murmured a 'yes', and asked, "By human? Or... a demon?"

Sebastian gave a short chuckle before giving a smirk, "One of them is quite possible, master. After all, you have called on me long time ago, so this time may be not different after all."

Silence fell on Sebastian's response as Ciel thought quietly to self with his eyebrows furrowed down, and he rose his head up, waving hand at the bat demon as he ordered Sebastian, "Put it away where we can deal with soon, and... ...Sebastian, where is she? The woman?"

Their eyes right away roamed over the lawn to the opened gate. Jeanette have escaped from them. Ciel clenched his teeth, wave of fury flooded over him, and then he sharply spun to Sebastian, and Sebastian knew what is his next order: Find her, and bring her back to the Phantomhive manor, as the order rung through Sebastian's head.

* * *

Jeanette heaved her chest with breathe repressed, and she instantly spun around to side of the horse-drawn buggy, unloading her stomach's ingested content out as a startled coachman uneasily glanced over to her as he clutched tightly onto reign of his horses. She was spotted by the off-duty coachman on the side of path to the town just after Jeanette escaped from the Leroy Manor, and she pleaded him for a ride, despise of his objections at beginning, but Jeanette have lucked out with the coachman pitying on her because of how exhausted and pale she looked, along with an injured hand and blood-stained dress. Groaning, she wiped her mouth with back of hand and she was greeted by the closing sight of town. Jeanette muttered, licking her dry lip, "Thank god... Hey, mister... Can you point me to the Undertaker's house?"

The coachman gave her a horrified stare as he wondered if she's dying, or worse, a ghost who seek her body out, and pointed in the direction of rather unmistakable brooding shack hidden in the darkness of the town with the logo that clearly said it belonged to the Undertaker. Jeanette clapped her hands weakly, and expressed, "Thanks, Mister. You really helped lots!"

"I'll pray for you, missus... May you rest in peace..."

Jeanette, however, disregarded the parting words from the coachman, and made her way at slow pace to the door, and she quickly knocked on the door, not letting it up until the door opened to reveal the Undertaker who tilted head at her curiously. Jeanette exclaimed, grabbing his hands before he could say anything, "I need your help! I think you may know something!"


End file.
